Slowly But Surely
by Comedicdrama
Summary: College AU. Dean is an incoming freshman and Cas is his Resident Advisor/RA. Dean hates being told what to do, so Cas really has his job cut out for him, especially with Dean's shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

Dean glanced around the small room, ignoring the sounds of his brother struggling with the boxes Dean had "let" him carry up to his dorm room. How the hell were two people supposed to fit in here? He tried to imagine it, but a loud thud snapped him out of his musings.

"_Shit._"

"Damn it, Sammy. I know you're a clumsy Sasquatch, but you gotta be careful."

"First, it's _Sam_. Second, carry up your own shit if you're so worried about it."

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You know you're gonna miss me, Sammy boy, so don't even pretend to be mad at me."

Sam shook his head and stepped into the room, "No idea how you're going to survive in here for a whole year."

Dean's thoughts exactly. "Oh, I dunno, Sammy... Sorority girls, frat parties, keggers..."

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes. "You keep telling yourself that."

A knock came from the door frame. "Sorry to intrude on your little bromance here, but I'm just here to see if you need anything."

Dean looked at the man, raising his eyebrow in response. "Where were you 30 minutes ago when I hauled all these boxes up here?"

Sam interjected, narrowing his eyes, "_You_ hauled up here?"

"I'm not a pack mule, I'm your RA. As long as you're alive and sober, I'm doing a good job." Dean ignored the snort from Sam and glared over at his... RA. Whatever that was supposed to entail.

"You must be Dean... or Chuck. Either way, my name is Castiel Novak. Call me Cas. My room is down the hall if you need me. Otherwise, you know where the floor's bathroom and showers are. You should have gotten your shower key with your orientation packet."

Dean opened his mouth to respond, with what he didn't know, but someone further down the hall called out Cas' name and the RA turned without another word and disappeared.

"Well, he seems charming," Sam said with a smile. Dean snorted and turned to find his bedding; the dude was a dick.

Another voice came from the door. "I get the top bunk." A lanky, disheveled looking man stood in the opening. "Chuck. You must be Dean." With an awkward laugh, he held out his hand.

Dean shook his hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you. The giant in the corner is my brother Samantha."

Dean smirked when he caught sight of his little brother's bitch face and turned to continue unpacking his things. He was secretly glad he wouldn't need to bother with climbing up onto the top bunk, just imagining it with sore muscles after practice made him wince.

The three moved around the tiny room in silence, unpacking their things and getting settled. Cas stopped by again, eyed them all for a moment before giving the same speech to Chuck before disappearing again.

"Man, what is that guy's deal?" Dean looked to Chuck, expecting some sort of answer.

"Well, he's the RA. He's like a prison guard. I'd suggest not getting on his bad side." Chuck was rather focused on setting up his desk, making sure his laptop was in working order as quickly as possible.

The second his laptop was powered up, Chuck was completely absorbed, ignoring his boxes strewn about the room begging to be unpacked. His fingers tapped away at the keys as he tuned out the world. Sam and Dean shared a glance as they tried to comprehend him.

Dean was the first to say anything. "Uh, dude-"

"Shh! I'm in the zone." Chuck quickly focused back on his laptop. Sam and Dean shared another look, Dean raising his eyebrows while Sam shrugged.

A familiar gravelly voice came from the open door once again. "Knock, knock. Floor meeting in an hour. Floor lounge. Be there, or else."

"Or else what?" Dean challenged. Cas simply eyed him, cocked an eyebrow and turned to once again disappear down the hallway. "Someone needs to put a bell on him, or something, I swear."


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay folks, let's get this over with." Cas pulled out his list of residents. "When I call out your room number, just let me know if both you and your roommate are here."

The residents seemed rather put-off by Cas. But that's what Cas wanted. If they feared him, then they were a lot less likely to give him trouble. His job was to keep them alive, not be their friend. He already determined who the trouble makers would be in his initial rounds. Well, the trouble _maker_. That Winchester boy. He had that look about him.

Cas made his way down the list before finally landing on, "Room 14?"

Chuck hesitantly spoke up, "Uh, Dean isn't here."

He sighed. "And where is he?"

"Well, after you threatened him, he just kinda laughed it off. He's probably still in the room with his brother, or something."

He suppressed a noise, sounding a lot like a growl. "Everyone stay put. I'll be back in a minute," and with that, he stormed out of the lounge. From down the hall, he could hear some girlish giggles. As he approached, he saw Dean Winchester chatting up some stray girl.

"Winchester. I believe you have somewhere to be right now."

"I was on my way, but I got, uh... distracted by, uh... What's your name, darling?"

The girl simply giggled. She opened her mouth to speak, but Cas cut her off, "Winchester. Get your ass to the lounge. Now."

"Yeah, on my way." Dean chose to completely ignore Cas. Instead, Dean was focused on the girl, running his hand up her arm. "You know I'm a baseball player, right? You should come watch me practice one day."

The girl giggled some more, and began to blush. Cas rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

Dean turned his eyes towards Cas in a glare. "I said I was on my way. You're cramping my style, dude." Dean's hand managed to make it to the girl's neck.

Having had enough, Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders, and pulled him away from her. "When I say go, you go. Now march."

Dean didn't seem too pleased by this. "What the hell? You just cockblocked me!"

Cas scoffed, "Oh please. Like you even had a chance."

Dean yelled down the hall as he was being pushed away, "Call me!"

Cas finished shoving Dean towards the lounge. "Alright, now that we're _all_ here, I need to go over the rules. First, quiet hours start at 10 PM. Not 10:01. If I hear a peep coming from your room, you and I will be having a discussion. Second, this is an all-boys floor. Not co-ed. That means no girls in your rooms after quiet hours... Winchester. If you are caught with a female in your room, you will be personally humiliated by me. Third, no alcohol if you're under 21 years of age. If I find booze in your room, I will make you watch as I slowly pour it down the drain."

The room grew quiet as people began to realize Cas was not messing around. He got a certain joy out of it. Fear and intimidation are powerful tools.

"Fourth, and probably the most important: we have communal showers, so, please, no jacking off in there. It will clog the drain. It has happened before. I don't think you want to shower with some other man's goo on your feet. If you are somehow caught doing it, you will be forced to scrub the shower."

Cas glared at the boys gathered in the room, especially at the few who dared to snicker. Dean glared back. Boy, if looks could kill.

"Now that the rules are out of the way, welcome to college. If you need me, you know where to find me. But unless you've set yourself on fire or are dying, then leave me the hell alone. You stay away from me, and I stay away from you. Simple, right?"

And with that, the boys started leaving the room, heading back to their dorms, not daring to speak. Cas noticed that Dean stayed behind, still glaring daggers at him. Cas sighed, "Yes, Dean?"

Dean gave Cas a seemingly evil smirk, and slowly walked out of the lounge, "This is just the beginning, Castiel..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean stared at his class schedule, trying to keep his panic to a minimum. When he'd decided to go to school for engineering he hadn't really thought about the hard-as-hell classes that he would need to take as a result.

His mornings were filled with Chemistry, Physics and Calculus. Dean was okay with the Chemistry and Physics, but there was no way in _hell_ he'd be able to pull off Calculus. How he'd even managed to get into Calculus was beyond him, he'd struggled with Geometry in high school.

"You better not be plotting something. You have that look on your face." A gravelly voice came from the doorway, making him lose his train of thought.

"Do you, like, follow me around or something? You're like a demented version of a guardian angel."

"Considering this is _my_ floor, and _my_ responsibility, and you are _you_... I figured it's best to keep an eye out for your dumbass shenanigans. Plus, part of my job is to make sure the lounge is clean, and everything is in here in one piece."

"Dude. What's your problem?"

Cas ignored Dean, and sat next to him on the couch, staring at the paper in his hands. "Calc with Professor Brewer, huh? That's gonna suck. He was the professor from hell."

Dean eyed him suspiciously, "Haven't you ever heard of personal space?"

Cas just laughed, "I'm a theater major. There's no such thing."

There was a brief moment of silence as Dean processed what he was just told. "Wait, why would a theater major take Calculus?"

"A math course is required as a Gen. Ed., and I happen to enjoy Calculus. Two birds. One stone."

"How could anyone-" Dean's eyes grew large. "You wouldn't happen to have your old notes and assignments still, would you?"

"Of course I do." Cas scoffed, shaking his head. "Freshmen." He got off the couch, and headed out the door.

"Wait!"

Dean heard Cas shout from the down hallway, "Don't make a mess in there."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _To make up for the short chapter, here's a longer one a day early. Enjoy. Reviews make me happy, so don't hesitate to leave one._

* * *

><p>Saturday evening Dean made his way to Cas' room with the intention of inviting Cas to a party he'd heard about. Dean figured if he could get the RA drunk, the notes for that Calculus class would be his.<p>

Dean had heard from one of the sophomore's a few doors down that Cas didn't party. At all. Ever. Dean figured, though, he could talk the guy into going to one of the last parties before the semester officially started on Monday.

He knocked on Cas' door with an odd sense of hesitation. Sure, Cas was kind of mean, but he must have liked Dean a little bit. He hadn't killed him yet. That must have meant something. If the roles were reversed, Dean would likely have killed Cas in a heartbeat.

The door opened, forcing Dean to focus. Cas didn't look too pleased to see him standing there, though. Maybe Dean was wrong after all. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean knew he should have practiced what he was going to say, or something. Instead he just stared at Cas dumbly until he managed to utter out some semi-intelligent thoughts. "Oh, hey... Cas... You're actually here. On a Saturday night. Don't you have plans?"

Cas narrowed his gaze. He must have known Dean was up to something. "Did you need something, Winchester?"

"Well, since you're not doing anything, I figured that maybe you might want to come with me to a little get-together off campus?" Smooth...

Dean watched as Cas defensively crossed his arms across his chest, and tilted his head. "I don't party, Dean. Especially not with residents. Residents who also happen to be minors."

"No, no one said anything about a party. It's just a little get-together."

Cas relaxed a little bit, "And where is this little 'get-together' going to be?"

"About two blocks down. In a bright pink house."

Dean could see a sly grin spread across Cas' face. Cas shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief. "A bright pink house? You've got to be kidding me..."

A moment of silence passed... "Is that a _yes_?"

"Oh, you _bet_. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Dean didn't really trust that grin on Cas' face, but if he could just get him drunk and get on his good side, then the notes were as good as his. Like taking candy from a baby. A drunk baby. Babies were uncoordinated enough as it was... but throw booze into the mix... Where the hell was Dean's train of thought?

Since the house was so close to campus, they agreed to walk there together. Dean said nothing on the way there, but Cas still had that damned grin on his face. Dean was starting to get suspicious.

When they arrived, Dean was actually surprised. The "little get-together" was really nothing but. From the looks of it, just about every Freshman on campus was there. And here he thought he was special... But Dean got a strange feeling when Cas walked right in, as if he knew exactly where he was going.

Despite the house being packed full of Freshmen, Dean didn't really know anyone there except for Cas... So Dean let the curiosity and suspicion win him over, and nonchalantly followed Cas around, trying not to look too obvious.

Cas has obviously been in this house before. He knew his way around, and he walked around with a certain comfort. Dean slunk back as he watched Cas walk up to an older looking guy, obviously the owner of the house. Most likely the host of the party. He tried his best to overhear their conversation.

"Aren't you a little old to be throwing these 'get-togethers'? I'm surprised no one's called the cops on you for being a creeper."

"Yeah, missed you, too. I'm surprised you're here," the older man said.

He watched as the older man gave Cas a really awkward hug. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"Oh, and who's your little friend, Cas? Finally come out of the closet?" the older man asked.

"_Haha_, asshole. He's no friend of mine. He's one of my Freshy residents. He is the thorn in my side, and the bane of my existence, also known as Dean Winchester."

Dean stepped forward, reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"Dean, this is my brother Gabriel."

Gabriel shook Dean's hand. "You're one of those pretty boys, aren't you? You sure you're not tapping this, Cas? I mean, how many years has it been since you've had a girl?"

Cas pretty much face-palmed at that. "Why is my sex life so important to you?"

"Why _isn't _it more important to you? Your dick is gonna fall off from disuse. I'll have to start calling you 'Cassie' all the time."

Dean felt very very awkward in the middle of this sibling dispute, so he slowly backed out of the discussion. This was a party, and there was bound to be alcohol. And drunk chicks. He looked around, hoping to find his target for the night.

He spotted a hottie drinking with her friends by the keg in the living room. He would have to somehow separate her from the herd, but he liked a challenge. He headed towards the keg, hoping to score some drinks and a chick.

After six beers, Dean was feeling pretty good, even though he was outright rejected by the girl he had his eyes on. He figured he better focus on Plan A, then. He stumbled and fumbled his way around, trying to find Cas, hoping he was just as wasted as Dean. He knew for a fact that Cas had drank more than he did; he watched him every time he walked towards the keg to get a refill. So now was the perfect time to con the notes out of him.

He finally found Cas in the kitchen, drinking out of a tell-tale red plastic cup. "Cas, I have a propo- propos- an idea."

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean, tilting his head. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean tried to focus his eyes on him, but had a hard time seeing straight. "I challenge you to a drink-off. When I win, you give me your Calc notes."

"And if I win?"

"I'll be a good boy for a week. An angel. You won't even notice me."

Dean didn't like the grin that crept on Cas' face, or how quickly Cas agreed to it. Maybe this wasn't such a smart idea...

Five shots later, Dean could hardly stay standing, but Cas looked completely unfazed. Dean could hardly believe his eyes. Cas must have been some sort of mutant, or something. Dean, against his better judgment, felt a small amount of respect for the guy. Anyone who could down that many shots, on top of how much he'd had to drink earlier, was just plain awesome.

"You're not looking so hot, Dean. Thought you were gonna win." Cas had a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm just gonna... gonna lay down for a minute..."

The next morning, Dean woke with a start when a cupboard slammed near his head. He came to, realizing he was on the floor in an unfamiliar kitchen. His head pounded when he tried to move, so he just continued to lay there.

"Have fun last night?" It was Gabriel.

"Where am I?"

"You passed out on my floor, Freshman."

"Where is Cas?"

"He left your ass here."

"Oh." Dean wasn't disappointed. No, not one bit.

"Aww, don't look so sad. I'm sure it tore him apart inside to leave his little man-crush behind."

"What is it with you and the gay jokes?"

"Who's joking? And you have about 10 minutes to get out before I drag your ass out the door."

"Man, the Novak family is full of douches..."

"And proud of it. Now get out."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Another short one. Sorry folks. I still appreciate reviews. And would love some fic ideas. Don't hesitate to share.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dean was feeling rather homesick. Well, not <em>home<em>sick, but he missed his Sammy. He never got to see him anymore because of classes and a social life, and Sam had classes and friends of his own. It didn't help that they lived across the state, so Dean couldn't just drive out and see him whenever he wanted.

So, he did the only thing he could do; call him.

"Hello?"

"Sammy!"

"Dude. It's _Sam_. Come on."

"Missed you, too. How's Dad?"

"He's gone again. He dropped me off with Bobby."

"Oh... Sorry."

"He's not that bad. Just a little cranky once in a while."

"I know, but still... I wish I was there with you."

"But you're all grown up now, Dean. You can't take care of me forever."

Dean could hear the sadness in Sam's voice. It broke his heart. "How 'bout you convince Bobby to drive you out here one of these weekends?"

"Really? Your weird roommate wouldn't mind?"

"No way. You're quiet, so he likes you."

"And what about your RA?"

"Well, he doesn't need to know you're here. Not like I need his permission."

"I don't know about that, Dean. Last time I was there, he seemed pretty strict."

"Nah, dude. Don't worry. He totally loves me."

"Alright. As long as it's okay."

"Are you sure you're okay there, Sam?"

"Dean, seriously. I'm _fine_. You don't need to worry about anything. I can take care of myself."

That was just the thing though. Sam shouldn't _have _to take care of himself. That had always been _Dean's_ job. Watch out for Sammy. Take care of his brother. And now Dean wasn't there to watch out for him, wasn't there to make sure Sam had everything he needed. He was off at college doing his own thing, he'd left Sam behind and now Sam had to take care of himself.

"If you need _anything_, you will call me, right? You know I'll be there in a heartbeat, right Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean. Stop worrying about me. Worry about yourself."

"But you're my responsibility. And I left you."

"Just let it go, Dean."

"Fine. You be safe, Sammy. Call me when you get a chance."

"Will do. Bye Dean."

"Bye Sam."

Dean flipped his phone shut and sighed. He needed a drink. He needed to take his mind off of all this. Of class work, and of abandoning Sam, and of the overlord Cas. He knew Gabriel was bound to have something to quench his thirst, so he headed over there as soon as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a knock at his door, waking Cas from his much needed slumber. Sighing, he got up to answer the door.

Surprise surprise. It was Chuck. Again. "This better be important, Chuck. It's 4 AM."

"Dean's at it again. Drunk off his ass, singing badly. Fix it, Cas. I can't focus with him like that."

He didn't want to know why Chuck was up at 4 AM trying to write... But if he didn't know any better, he'd swear Dean _fucking_ Winchester was out to ruin his life. "Can't you, like, smother him with a pillow or something? Just until he passes out. Don't kill him."

"Come on, Cas. It's your job to deal with him."

Sighing, he threw on a pair of pajama pants and headed down the hall, muttering the whole way. He walked into the room to see Dean sprawled out on the floor in just his boxers singing what sounded like Queen.

"Winchester! You realize you're being a nuisance? Again."

"You have fuzzy pants..." Dean reached up and started rubbing Cas' leg.

"I swear to God, Dean."

"I don't feel so good, Cassie..."

"Dean, if you ever call me that name again, I will end you."

"Just get him out of here. I was in the middle of my writing. He barged in here, throwing off my groove." Chuck was already back at his laptop, staring intently at the screen.

Cas glared at the back of Chuck's head for a moment, kicked off Dean's hand when it started petting his leg again and turned to glare down at Dean.

"You're doing this on purpose, Winchester, I fucking know it."

Dean just grinned drunkenly up at him and clung to the hem of his pants leg, tugging at them.

Cas just shook his head, holding on to his pajama pants in case Dean tugged a little too hard. "You are a pain in my ass. Can you walk, at least?"

"Noooo. The floor keeps on moving."

Cas sighed deeply. "I really really hate you, you know that?"

"You're supposta help me, Casti- Casti- Castiel."

Cas grunted and contemplated how to go about removing Dean from Chuck's presence. He'd probably have to babysit the little bastard in the bathroom for the night... So much for getting his much needed sleep. Good lord, if he flunked the test he had in the morning, there would be hell to pay for Dean Winchester.

"Okay now, we're gonna go for a little walk." Cas removed Dean's hand from his pants, and pulled him up to his side. "Nice and easy."

Dean grinned goofily at him. "Your hair smells pretty."

"Good night and good riddance. Thanks for doing your job, Cas," the voice from the computer muttered.

"Yeah, yeah... Guardian Cas is here to save your day once again." He started walking Dean out the door, closing it behind him. "Come on, dumbass, we're taking you to the bathroom."

"Don't need the bathroom. I feel fine."

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago. I don't want you puking on my floor Winchester."

"I'm fi-" Much to Cas' disdain, Dean began to dry heave.

"Damn it, Winchester!" Cas rushed him to the bathroom, pushing him into one of the stalls. It was at this moment Cas wished he grabbed something for Dean to wear. Seeing a sloppy drunk boy puking while in his boxers isn't a pretty sight.

As Dean emptied his stomach, Cas stood over him, rubbing his back. "There there. Get it all out."

He could hear Dean's voice coming from inside the bowl. "I told you I feel fine."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Cas heard Dean's breathing even out and a soft snore escape from the bowl. Did he really just pass out with his face in the toilet?

Cas sighed once again, and wondered what someone would think if they saw him dragging a passed out half-naked boy into his room. He couldn't very well leave him _here_ though, Cas wasn't _that _much of a bastard.

With another sigh, Cas flushed the toilet, grabbed Dean under the arms, and by some miracle got him into Cas' room.

"I'm going to regret this in the morning, I know I am," Cas muttered, releasing Dean as soon as the door to his room slammed shut behind him. He decided to ignore the resulting _thud_ Dean's head made when it came in contact with the floor, and instead focus on getting some sleep.

He turned off his light, dove into his bed, and tossed a pillow down on Dean's sleeping body. He figured Dean would find it if he really wanted it. And with yet another sigh, he quickly drifted back to sleep.

The sleep was short lived. As if Dean _fucking_ Winchester couldn't get any _more _annoying, Cas soon discovered that Dean snored. Loudly. He silently cursed God, and pitied poor Chuck as he threw another pillow at Dean, hoping to get him to roll over. If anything, it only resulted in Dean's snores growing louder and Cas' last pillow being lost on the floor.

Cas sighed, rolled over until his back was to Dean and pulled his blanket up over his head. He would get his revenge in the morning. If he didn't end up smothering Dean first anyway. Too bad he didn't have any pillows.

That morning, Cas was up relatively early, despite his night from hell. Dean was still passed out, so Cas took this moment as his chance for revenge. Going through his desk, he found his headphones and iPod. He approached the sleeping Dean, carefully placed the earphones over his ears, and picked the same obnoxious Queen song Dean had been butchering the night before. He made sure the volume was all the way up, and he counted down, and pushed play.

Cas watched, highly amused, as Dean flailed awake, a high pitched shriek working it's way out of his mouth. Cas' headphones were thrown to the other side of the room and Dean took stock of his surroundings with bleary eyes.

"I really regret not taking a video of that wake up call." Cas muttered, tossing his iPod onto his bed. Dean glared up at him, then groaned, hands moving to cover his eyes. "Have fun last night, Winchester? Apparently, that was your favorite song. I felt it was appropriate to use it to wake your ass up."

"You are all kinds of evil."

"Yeah? Well, this is just the beginning," Cas beamed evilly.

Dean huffed and fell back to the floor, pulling one of Cas' pillows over his head to block out the morning light.

"Nuh-uh. I don't think so, Winchester," Cas snatched his pillow from Dean's grasp and poked at Dean's side with his foot, "You have class in an hour. I suggest you get up and get to it."

Dean groaned loudly. "You are as bad as your brother, you know that?"

"Oh, and Dean? Next time you pass out, wear something other than skin-tight boxers. Walking back to your room with morning wood is gonna be awkward for you, especially since you're leaving _my_ room."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. They inspire me to post more._

* * *

><p>Cas made it to class, despite being tired as hell. He managed to ace his test, which wasn't too much of a shock, but his mind and body regretted the night before. Dean's antics really wore him down. He felt much like a zombie. But he couldn't help but smile at the revenge he had gotten in the morning. It was just perfect, and the little shriek that Dean let out? Priceless.<p>

Cas collapsed on his bed the second he got into his room. He felt like he could sleep for a week. Not to mention he was achy all over, and his nose was getting plugged up. He really wished he had some Advil or something laying around, but, instead, he'd just sleep it off...

Until, of course, someone came knocking on his door.

Grumbling, Cas crawled out of bed, and flung the door open. "What do you want!"

He just heard a burst of laughter. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"What do you want, Gabriel?"

"Just came to check up on my baby brother." He let himself in, walking past Cas, and sitting at his desk.

Cas walked to his bed, and collapsed on it. "Well, your baby brother feels like he's going to die. And it's all your fault."

"Why is it _my_fault?"

"Because you keep giving booze to Dean."

"I do no such thing!"

"I don't know what you're plotting or scheming, but if I have to deal with his drunk ass again, I'll be going after you."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing... Forget about it. I actually came by to see if I could borrow a few dollars..."

"Can't you ask Mom or Dad?"

"Oh, you're a funny guy. You know they don't talk to me."

"They don't talk to me either, remember?"

"That's your own fault."

It's true. Cas' family essentially disowned him when he decided to be a theater major rather than theology. Cas' father was upset that Cas decided to rebel, and not follow in the family's footsteps. And Gabriel was always the black sheep of the family. No room in religion for pranksters. So, they had to look out for each other.

"Gabe, you know I don't have extra cash."

"What, they don't pay you for babysitting Winchester?"

"Oh, they pay me. But they don't pay me enough."

"I'll pay you back, I promise."

"With what? Hugs? What do you need the money for anyway?"

"Booze. I'm planning a bitchin' party, and I need to replenish my stock."

"I refuse. You having a party means that Dean will be there drinking. And a drunk Dean means a nightmare for me."

"Aw, come on, Cassie."

"Absolutely not. And cut out that 'Cassie' shit. You know I hate it."

"Don't make me beg, baby brother."

"I think it's time for you to go. I need my sleep. I feel like death."

"Whatever..."

"Let me escort you in case there's a Winchester wandering about. Last thing I need right now is for you two to plot and scheme."

Cas ushered Gabriel out of his room, and down the hall towards the exits.

"You feel really warm, Cas. Are you sure you're alright?"

"No. I don't feel the greatest."

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. You're so pushy."

Cas clutched his stomach, and quickly doubled over as he heaved. Gabriel's shoes were in the way, and got a healthy dose of vomit as Cas expelled his breakfast and lunch. Gabriel just stared at Cas in disbelief.

"I... can't believe you did that."

"I feel so much better."

Gabriel just narrowed his eyes at Cas, pondering intently. "You will pay for this. Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But you _will_ pay. And I will enjoy it. And it _will_ involve Winchester."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **_Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me and keep me going. So keep 'em up._

* * *

><p>Dean walked into his room after a long day of classes to find Chuck typing away. As usual. He was thankful that Chuck was such a quiet roommate. Especially on days like today. He wanted nothing more than to just crash on his bed, and melt into the mattress, and forget about the world. And Calculus. Fuck Calculus.<p>

He was actually surprised when Chuck decided to speak. "Dean, have you seen Cas lately?"

"Uh, no? Was I supposed to be looking for him? I leave him alone, he leaves me alone. We got a system going on."

"Well, it's just that no one's seen him in a few days or so. He's usually out patrolling the halls, or something."

"And you never thought to go check his room?"

There was silence, except for the clicking of keys.

"You should go check, Dean. What if he's dead?"

"That's a pleasant image..."

"Come on, you know you want to."

Dean sighed. The habit was apparently very catchy. "He probably just went home. Or to Gabriel's."

"No. His car is here. Has been the whole time. Hasn't moved an inch."

"Damn it, Chuck." He threw down his backpack on his bunk, ran his hand through his hair, and headed back out the door. He wasn't going to admit he was kind of worried. Cas just doesn't up and vanish like that.

Dean did the obvious, and went to Cas' door and knocked. There was no answer, and the door was locked, but he could hear something from behind the door. "Cas? You in there?"

No answer.

He paced a bit back and forth, weighing his options. He knew that they kept a master key at the front desk. He also knew that the front desk girl had been eyeing him like a piece of meat. But if Cas wasn't in his room, would he really appreciate Dean sneaking in like that? He'd likely kill him.

Figuring there weren't really any other options, he headed towards the front desk.

He put on his best macho guy bravado, and swaggered up to the desk. "Well hello there, Jo."

Jo giggled. "What's with the pimp strut?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I always walk like this."

"Yeah right. Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, yeah... You can." Dean winked at her.

"Uh... What can I help you with?"

"I kind of need the master room key."

She laughed. "There's no way."

"Please, Jo? I'll make it worth your while." He wiggled his eyebrows a bit.

"As tempting as that is, Dean, I'd lose my job."

"You don't understand. My RA is gone, and I'm locked out of my room." It was a shitty lie, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

"Can't your roommate let you in?"

"He's gone, too."

She was silent for a minute, but finally sighed, "Dean, I could lose my job. Seriously."

"No one has to know. It'll be our little secret."

"If you lose this key, I swear to God I will hunt you down. And if I lose my job? You will be buying me dinner every night for the rest of the semester."

"Yeah, yeah. Deal."

She gave him a stern, threatening look before finally handing him the master room key.

Cas' room was dark when Dean opened the door. He saw a pile of tissues on the floor and a huddled form laying on the bed.

"Cas?"

"Go. Away."

"Dude, what the hell? Where have you been?"

Cas rolled over, facing Dean now and threw a crumpled tissue at him. "What, did you miss me?"

"Wow, you look like death."

"Thanks. You know how to make a guy feel special." Cas coughed some more, and winced in pain.

"That doesn't sound too healthy. You should see the nurse, or something."

Cas didn't respond, only laid there, staring at Dean blankly.

"Come on. I'll take you to see her. She'll make you all better." When he grabbed Cas, he immediately felt how warm he was. He moved his hand up to Cas' forehead, "You're burning up, man. Have you taken anything? Have you been drinking your fluids?"

Cas coughed some more, "No, mother."

"I'm serious, Cas. You need some help. I'll be right back."

Dean quickly headed back for his room, and rummaged through his drawers ignoring questions from Chuck. He found a box of Nyquil capsules that he pocketed, as well as all the spare change he could find. He could skip laundry for a while. He then made a beeline for the vending machines.

He arrived back to Cas' room, pushing the door open with his hip, his arms full of supplies.

"What are you doing, Winchester?"

"I'm gonna fix you up, asshole."

He unloaded his supplies onto Cas' desk, and began running through the plan in his head. What did he do whenever Sammy was sick? Drugs, drinks, food. He left the room once again, heading for the bathroom. He grabbed a bunch of paper towel, wetting it with cold water before heading back.

"Okay. Dr. Dean is in. We'll have you up and running this boot camp once again in no time."

"Dean, just leave me alone."

"Shut up." He approached Cas' bed, pushed him flat on his back, but not until he fluffed his pillows. He placed the cold, wet paper towels on Cas' forehead, hoping to help cool him down.

He headed over to the desk, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the box of Nyquil, struggling to open the little plastic and foil packaging around the pills. He grabbed the newly purchased Gatorade, and made it back to the bed. "Here, scoot over a little."

Oddly enough, Cas did. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, Gatorade and drugs in hand.

"I know you haven't been drinking, because you look like shit. So, we're gonna do this the easy way or the hard way. Up to you."

Cas attempted to glare at Dean, but just ended up looking pathetic.

"Hard way it is." Dean pulled Cas up, leaning him forward. "Open up. Here comes the choo-choo."

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep."

"'Atta boy." Dean shoved the Nyquil in his mouth. "Now swallow." Dean handed him the Gatorade.

Dean watched as Cas took a few gulps of the Gatorade. Dean gulped as well.

"Okay, I have some Cheez-Its, pretzels, and a Nutri-Grain bar. The vending machine didn't really have a lot of options... Take your pick."

He heard Cas groan.

"Either you eat it yourself, or I'm gonna feed it to you. And I won't be gentle," Dean said with a smirk.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Dean just stared at Cas, waiting for his answer.

Cas finally conceded, "Fine. Cheez-Its, please."

"Now was that so hard?" Dean handed him the tiny packet of crackers, and Cas began to hesitantly eat them. Probably the first thing he's eaten in a few days from the looks of him.

Dean looked around the room, trying to get a sense of Castiel. Last time he was in here, he was hardly able to open his eyes, let alone look around. For such a spacious single room, it was rather sparse. There was a desk, a dresser, Cas' bed, a nightstand, and a TV. Nothing hung on the walls, so it was just a plain white and kind of sterile. Kinda fit Cas' personality, now that he thought about it.

Dean glanced over, and noticed Cas had finished his crackers, so he helped him lay back down, flipping the paper towel on his forehead. He got off the bed, and moved over to the desk, pulling out the chair. He plopped down, finding the remote, and flipped the TV on.

"What are you doing now?" Cas groaned.

"Chuck doesn't let me watch TV in the room when he's in there, so... I'm gonna chill, and I'm making sure you don't hurl. Win-win. Just go to sleep, you won't even notice I'm in here."

Soon after, Dean heard soft snores coming from Cas' bed. He smiled a bit, and opened another packet of Nyquil, leaving the pills on Cas' nightstand. Deciding he didn't want to disturb him, he shut off the TV and headed back to his room.

"He's alive, Chuck. You can stop worrying."

"That's good." He barely looked away from the screen to acknowledge Dean.

Dean sighed as he crashed on his bed. He figured he better work on his homework before he fell too far behind. Unfortunately, he fell asleep instead. He awoke 4 hours later with a start. He could have kicked himself for falling asleep. The homework wasn't going to finish itself. But something in his gut made him want to go check on Castiel.

He hopped out of bed and headed back to Cas' room. When he opened the door, though, Cas wasn't there. Dean wasn't going to panic. Nope. Maybe it just meant he was feeling better?

Dean wandered up and down the hall, hoping to maybe run into him. But there was no sight of him. He figured he's check Cas' room one more time, just to make sure, but something caught his attention on the way back. In the bathroom, he could hear snoring. He saw someone laying, no, sleeping on the floor in the stall.

"Cas, is that you?" The thoughts of revenge popped into his head as he saw Cas sleeping there on the floor, but he kinda felt bad for the guy. He sighed, and reached down, hefting Cas up, bridal-style in his arms. "Come on, big guy."

He carried him back to Cas' room, and laid him on his bed. Cas rolled towards the edge of the bed, apparently seeking some warmth, and wrapped himself around Dean's waist, hugging tightly. He heard him sigh contentedly.

This caught Dean off-guard, as the added weight threw him off balance, and he fell backwards onto the floor, bringing Cas down with him.

"Ow! Damn it, Cas. Wake up!"

"What happened?" Cas asked sleepily.

"I, uh... You... Well, you rolled in your sleep, and fell off your bed."

"Why am I on top of you?"

"That's a wonderful question. I'm wondering that, too."

"How did I get back in my room?"

"I found you in the bathroom. Guess you didn't like those Cheez-Its that much."

"Sorry..."

Cas just continued to lie there, a heavy weight on Dean's body..., not that he minded all that much. In a sense, he was getting his just deserts.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind getting off me? It's time for you to take more medicine, anyway."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Once again, thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. Keep them coming! I wish I could say we were nearing an end to this story, but this is just the beginning._

* * *

><p>As soon as Cas was coherent enough, he made it his goal to shower. He felt gross, he smelled even worse and his teeth felt like they were covered in fuzz. Passing out on the bathroom floor tends to do that to a person, though he doesn't quite remember how he got there, or how he got back.<p>

The bathroom was mostly empty, but he could hear one of the showers going. Cas wasn't really a shy guy, per se, but he didn't really like showering in the presence of others. Maybe if he waited a bit by the sinks, the other person would finish and leave so he could shower the scum off in peace.

So he waited. He hung around the sinks, observing his face in the mirror, noting how badly he needed to shave. A 5 o'clock shadow suited him just fine, but he was borderline cavemanish at this point. He noted his pasty complexion, and the dark circles under his eyes. He was kind of amazed the girls weren't lining up to bang him at this point. Nothing says _sexy _like a hairy, pale, droopy, smelly man.

As he was deep into his pondering, he heard the water in the shower cut off. Curiously, he looked into the mirror, which was angled in such a way so anyone could see the shower stalls. And who should walk out of the shower but Dean _fucking_ Winchester.

Dean was obviously comfortable with public showers, being a baseball player and all, but Cas was not used to seeing the other residents' dangly bits. They usually towel up right away. But Dean was letting it all hang out... Cas was trying to figure it out, as he continued to watch. Perhaps Dean didn't notice Cas was in the room? So Cas pulled a brilliant maneuver, and coughed. Loudly. Hurting himself in the process.

"Well, well, well. Look who lives."

"Not now, Dean. I think I just gave myself a hernia." Cas tried to rub under his bellybutton, isolating the pain, hoping he wasn't going to die.

"Do you need some help?" He could see a look of almost concern on Dean's face.

"Do you need to be naked right now?"

"You didn't have a problem with it when you were watching me through that mirror." He gave Cas that patented I'm-a-cocky-little-shit Winchester smile.

"Like hell I was. I was simply waiting for you to leave so I could shower in peace."

"Well, you definitely need it. You smell like death."

"Yeah, yeah... Showering now."

He walked to the shower stall next to Dean's, and laid out his clothes and towel. He reached into the curtained stall, and turned on the water, finding the ideal temperature. He so wanted to strip and crawl into the shower, but he hesitated a bit because Dean was right there... and Dean was staring. At him.

"Yes, Dean?"

"You know... You never thanked me for helping you out a few days ago."

"Can we not have this conversation when you're naked?"

"Would it still be awkward if you were naked, too?"

"Uh... Wha- Huh? Yes. It would." Figuring he wasn't going to get in the shower in peace, he stripped down as quickly as humanly possible and climbed in the shower, hoping Dean wouldn't still be there when he got out.

The hot water felt amazing. He felt all of his sore muscles suddenly unknot, his lungs open up, and his sinuses begin to clear. It was fucking heaven. He could feel the built-up layer of grime and gunk literally melt off his skin. He could stay in there forever if the hot water didn't run out so quickly. He knew this was Dean's doing. He was not amused.

He shut off the water before it grew too cold, and he could hear movement outside his stall. Silently cursing, he peeked his head out of the curtain to see who was in there. Of course, Dean. At least he was wearing clothes this time. Cas grabbed his towel hanging outside the stall, and wrapped himself up before emerging from the protection of the curtain.

And there stood Dean, a cheesy grin plastered on his face. Cas sighed, "Dean. Two things. One, you used up all my hot water. Two, I am going to kill you in your sleep for that."

"I'm just waiting for some gratitude from you. I didn't have to go and save you."

"_Save_me? You drugged me."

"I medicated you. There's a big difference."

"Can we _please_ not talk about this here? Do you, like, wait for one of us to be naked to do this, or something?"

"I'm just taking advantage of the moment. You seem to avoid me, otherwise."

"Because you're a pain in my ass."

"And you love to cuddle."

"I- What?"

"Oh, you don't remember?"

Cas narrowed his eyes. "No...?"

"Well, I better let you get dressed. Don't want you to catch a cold again." Again, the damned I'm-a-cocky-little-shit smile.

"Wait... Explain!" Cas watched as Dean just walked out of the shower room. That son of a bitch. You can't just say something like that and leave. What did he know? What did Cas do? He's up to something, and Cas was going to get to the bottom of it... Just as soon as he put on some boxers before his junk shriveled into oblivion.

He took the time to shave and make himself look human once again, but as soon as he was finished, he stormed out of the shower room; a man on a mission. He headed straight for Room 14. He knocked, and waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, the door opened. It was Chuck.

"Where's Winchester?"

"Not here. Haven't seen him in a few hours."

"Dammit. If you see him, tell him to come see me immediately."

"Sure thing, boss." Cas would have responded, but the door was already closed in his face. That Chuck was an odd character.

But he was on a mission! Back to the hunt for the elusive Winchester. He stopped in the lounge next, and his eyes widened in horror. A couch cushion was missing from the couch.

"WHO THE FUCK STEALS A COUCH CUSHION!" He narrowed his eyes at the one poor soul who happened to be in there at the time. "You..."

There was so much hatred in that single word, that the poor boy nearly cried. "It wasn't me! Some guy took it when I was playing the Wii. Promise!"

"Do you know who it was?"

"Well, he was tall. Dark hair. Green eyes. Kinda cocky."

Cas nearly collapsed to the floor from the rush of anger. "He. Will. Pay. For the cushion." He turned back to the poor boy, "If you see him, you tell him to come find me immediately."

The quivering boy could only nod a response as Cas stormed out of the room and down the hall, cursing loudly. Words like "cushion" and "Winchester" and "death" crept into his ranting, but even Cas wasn't sure what he was saying.

Despite his angry ramblings. something caught his eye on the floor. It was a lone chunk of... "Cushion!" Cas was just about foaming at the mouth at this point. Someone dared rip up the couch cushion, and then taunt him with its remains? No, not someone. Winchester. And the little shit left a trail on the floor.

Cas cursed as he picked up the fluffy remnants, and slowly realized where they lead. The bastard was hiding in Cas' room. How Dean got in there was beyond him, but he knew Dean must pay. Dearly.

Cas slowly opened the door to his darkened room, and saw Dean sitting on _his _bed, hugging the remaining portion of the cushion to his chest. He had that damned smile on his face again. Cas was going to enjoy this...

"Took you long enough. I thought I was going to fall asleep."

"Dean... I. Am going. To kill you."

"I have a proposition for you."

Cas didn't care. He closed the door behind him, and leapt at Dean, trying to pin him to the bed. He struggled to pull the cushion from Dean's evil clutches, but Dean rolled so that the cushion was beneath him.

"You're not gonna get it unless you make a deal."

"Dammit, Dean. Just give me the cushion!"

"Nope. Deal first!"

Cas sighed, rolling off of Dean, out of breath. "What do you want?" At this point, he just stopped caring. Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him.

"Your Calc notes for the cushion."

"You've plotted this all along, haven't you? From the day I told you I took Calc before... This is what you were plotting?"

"Do we have a deal, or no?"

Cas sighed once again, weighing his options. He couldn't help a resident cheat. He and Dean would both be expelled if they were caught. But if the Resident Director found out there were cushions missing from the lounge, _he'd _have to pay for it, and he simply couldn't afford a new couch.

"Dean... What if... What if I just help you with your assignments? That way, neither of us are cheating, and neither of us can be expelled."

"You mean like a tutor?"

"If that's what you want to call it, sure."

Cas looked at the perplexed expression on Dean's face. The cogs were clearly turning in his brain. It's not like it was that hard of a decision...

"Yeah, okay. As long as you don't tell anyone. I don't need people to know I had to get a tutor for this shit."

"Deal. Now give me the cushion."

The second Dean handed Cas the cushion, Cas unleashed hell. He started beating Dean with the cushion until his arms were tired, and they both were laughing. Cas finally rolled off the bed, and shoved the bits of cushion that he gathered back into the fabric, hoping no one would notice a lumpy cushion.

"Dean, you and I need to have a little chat."

"About you being Mr. Cuddles?"

"Well, no... About how you got into my damned room. And that, I guess."

"I kinda borrowed the master key a while ago. You were missing and Chuck was worried. So, I got it from that chick running the front desk. But it was just to make sure you were alive. Not to steal anything... Not that you have anything worth stealing, but yeah. I found you in a pile of Kleenex and snot, and you looked miserable. So, aren't you glad I got the key?"

"I... guess."

"Aren't you going to thank me? I was your hero."

"Oh yes. My knight in shining armor."

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the door, "You'll thank me one day, Novak."

Cas clutched the cushion to his chest and left the room after Dean, intending to replace the cushion where it belonged.

Dean followed along behind him, smug smirk firmly in place, "So, when do you want to start this  
>tutoring thing?"<p>

Cas glared at Dean over his shoulder as they entered the lounge, Cas going about putting the cushion back and trying to make it look less mauled. Dean wandered over to the fridge in the corner and began poking around at the food Cas had stashed for the next floor meeting.

Cas watched, arms crossed over his chest, as Dean grabbed an ice cream bar. Dean unwrapped it, and began eating it, despite the message 'DO NOT EAT' and 'You must be pure of heart to eat these. Back away, I know you' written on the box of them. Then the little shit had the gonads to offer Cas one.

"Dean... Are you trying to incur my wrath?" Cas was trying his hardest to stay calm.

Dean just smiled with a mouthful of food, "What do you mean?"

"Can you not read? Did you eat paint chips as a child? Did you get hit in the head a few too many times in practice?"

"What's the issue? They're here for everyone, aren't they?"

Cas actually face-palmed at this. "No, Dean. They're not. I had to buy them for the next floor meeting. They were to be saved for that, which is why I wrote those warnings on the box. Normal people would notice them."

"Huh. Guess I'm not normal. That makes me special."

"Makes you a pain in my ass."

Cas, having had enough of Dean for the night, decided it was best he leave before he actually killed the man.

"Where you going? What about the tutoring?"

"I am leaving before I strangle you. Eat any more of those, and there will be hell to pay. Good night, Winchester."

"Bye, Cas..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**_ Once again, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. Keep the feedback coming. This is a nice a short chapter to balance the lengthy chunk of the last one. Hopefully it will hold you over._

* * *

><p>The delivery men made quick work of hauling in the new couch to the lounge. Cas was thankful he didn't have to do it himself... And he was even more thankful that Raphael, the Resident Director, approved a new couch without asking too many questions about a mangled cushion. The only catch was that he'd have to give a lecture about "proper couch etiquette." The dorm was past due for a floor meeting, anyway, so Cas just figured he'd combine the two.<p>

As the boys gathered in the lounge, they eyed the new couch in awe and wonder.

"Alright, this should be quick. First of all, there _was_ going to be ice cream bars, but _someone_ decided to eat them all, despite being told not to. So, you can all thank him later."

Cas glared at Dean, silently cursing his name, hoping the others could see who he was staring at and getting the hint.

"Secondly, I want to thank you all for being so well behaved. Our floor has had the fewest write-ups on campus, so that's something to be proud of. In fact, there's only _one_ student who's managed to get written up on our floor. Repeatedly. So, again, you can all thank him later."

Again, Cas glared at Dean who just stood there smiling at him.

"And lastly, there is a new couch. The old one had a run in with a certain someone, and had to be replaced. So, once again, you can all thank him later."

Cas glared even more.

"So, with a new couch comes some new rules. I do _not _want a repeat of the last incident, so listen up, because I will be guarding this couch with my life. There is no eating or drinking while sitting on the couch. If you spill something, you are to clean it up immediately. Your feet belong on the ground, not my couch. The cushions and pillows are to remain in the lounge at all times. And, most importantly, and this should go without saying, no sex on the couch or in the lounge, period. This ties into the spilling rule."

Cas saw a defiant look appear on Dean's face, and he watched as Dean walked over to the couch, sprawled out, and put his feet up. He had that damned smile on his face the entire time, too. Cas was speechless, and all the boys in the lounge turned and looked at Cas expectantly.

Cas' eyelid began to twitch. "Dean..."

Dean smiled innocently, "Yes, Cas?"

He was amazed he hadn't broken his jaw from clenching his teeth so hard. "Thank you for demonstrating what _not _to do. But I think they understood it without needing an example."

"It's so comfy, though."

"Dammit, Dean."

The boys in the room just stared in silence, waiting for Cas to take control.

Cas walked to the couch, and just sat on Dean's chest, pinning him and his arms. He grabbed a pillow to cover his face as well. "Well, that about covers our meeting. Any comments or questions?"

He could hear mumbles coming from beneath the pillow.

"What was that, Dean?" Cas lifted the pillow to let him speak.

"I said your ass is bony."

"What? No it's not."

"Uh, yeah... it is. It's like two elbows grinding into my-" Enough of Dean. Cas slammed to pillow back down, cutting him off.

"Anything that doesn't involve my ass?"

The boys were silent. Slightly confused as to how Dean managed to get under Cas' skin so much with such simple actions. Cas wondered that as well. What was it about Dean? Why was he such a little shit?

"No? Good. Meeting dismissed."

Cas watched as everyone filed out, one by one. He could feel Dean start to squirm.

"Problem, Winchester?" Cas wiggled his hips, settling into Dean. He could hear Dean groan loudly, and he felt a smile of satisfaction spread across his face.

"Get. Off."

"What's that? Can't hear you. There's a pillow on your face."

Cas took this chance to reach for the remote, and lean back, hopping up and down slightly. He turned on the TV and settled down, getting as comfy as possible.

"Oh look, my favorite show. Guess I'll be in here for a while." He wiggled his hips again. "Man, this new couch is so comfy."

"Caaaaas."

Dean sounded really uncomfortable, so Cas started to pity him a little. But it was still oddly satisfying. At least until he noticed the massive tent that Dean was pitching. Cas suddenly felt really weird sitting there.

"Say please, and I'll get off."

"Never."

"Then say you're sorry."

"I'm not sorry."

Cas jumped up, and slammed back down on his chest. He heard Dean grunt in pain again. "Say it."

"Fine! I'm sorry."

"What's that? A little louder."

"I'm sorry! Please get off me!"

Cas climbed off, and pulled Dean up. "There, was that so _hard_?"

Dean just eyed him, saying nothing. He got up, hunched over trying to conceal his rather obvious erection, and left the lounge.

Cas couldn't help but giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**_ I know absolutely nothing about Calculus. I think it shows. Anyway, enjoy. I appreciate the support this little fic has gotten._

* * *

><p>The sounds of Dean's loud groaning and moaning could be heard coming from Cas' room.<p>

Dean was sitting on Cas' bed, next to Cas, trying his damnedest to figure out Calc.

Cas rolled his eyes, obviously getting annoyed. "What don't you get, Dean? It's so simple. The derivative is the slope. The rate of change. Don't you remember that from Algebra?"

Dean growled in frustration, "It's like you're speaking Greek. Well, _Geek_."

"Okay, what if I put it in car terms?"

His ears perked up a bit. "I'm listening..."

"When you hit the gas really hard, the acceleration goes up along with the speed and the speedometer, right?"

Duh. "Of course."

"Well, the acceleration describes how fast the speed will change, so the acceleration is the derivative of the speed."

"Uh..."

"And the speed describes how fast the position will change, so the speed is the derivative of the position."

"I... guess?"

"The acceleration is measuring how the speed changes over time. If you are going 45 MPH and then speed up to 50 MPH, acceleration describes that change in speed. So that's why acceleration is the derivative of the speed."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"Who knew. Dean Winchester can learn. It must be a miracle." Cas patted him on the back. "It's okay. You're getting it. Don't sweat it too much. I'm here when you need me."

Dean smiled a bit. "Thanks, I guess."

Cas just stared at him for a bit. "What's that look for?"

"Castiel Novak has faith in me. I don't know how to process that."

"Oh shut up. Get out of here. Go get laid, or something. Gabriel is having another party. Just make sure to leave Chuck alone when you get back."

"It'll be hard to wash the geek off of my skin. The ladies can smell that, you know. Knowing Calculus is worse than having herpes."

"I'm sure you'll manage."

Dean left Cas' room rather conflicted. For once, Cas wasn't being a complete ass to him, and he didn't really know how to process that. Cas was actually being nice.

Dean didn't really need an excuse to get wasted. And he kind of wanted to challenge Cas to a drink-off again. The last time must have been a fluke, or Cas had a liver of steel. Then again, Cas mentioned the party, so maybe he would be there, anyway.

When Dean arrived, there was no sign of Cas anywhere. Dean wasn't disappointed, not one bit. He did manage to find some rum, though, and helped himself to the entire bottle as he sat alone on the couch.

A few girls occasionally approached, but Dean shrugged them off, claiming he was waiting for someone. But the night was nearing its end, and the bottle was nearing empty, and Cas still hadn't shown up. Figures.

He didn't want to pass out at Gabriel's again. The man was less than compassionate for hangovers, so he stumbled his way back to the dorms, hoping to find his bed, and sleep for a week


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**_ Sadly, the majority of this chapter is based on a true story. College is a crazy time and a crazy place. Anyway, I look forward to your feedback._

* * *

><p>Cas was startled awake at around 3 AM by the sound of trickling water. In a panic, he turned on his lights and checked around his room, making sure there were no broken pipes or leaks. When he found no source of the sound, he sat back on his bed... The sound didn't stop.<p>

"What the hell _is _that?"

That's when he noticed a puddle forming at the base of his door.

"What the fuck?"

He approached his door, and looked out the peephole, only to see Dean _fucking_ Winchester leaning against his door. Growling, Cas flung the door open, only to see Dean standing there, cock in hand, pissing.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Dean took a minute to register what was going on. He was obviously wasted. Again. A huge smile crossed his face. "Cas! Why are you... why are you in the bathroom with me?"

"Dean." Cas was trying to control his rage. "You are not in the bathroom. You were pissing on my door, and now on my floor."

His smile turned into confusion. Too many words, apparently. "Why are you... what? Why are you staring at my... Why are you here?"

"God dammit, Dean."

The second Dean finished, Cas pulled him inside his room, and threw him onto his bed.

"You're so rough, Casti- Cas."

"Put your dick away. You have a mess to clean up. And when you sober up, you are going to steam clean my carpet. So, here are some paper towels. Get busy."

"Nah." Dean grabbed Cas' arm, and pulled him onto the bed with him. "It's bedtime."

"Dean, I don't want my room smelling like piss. You need to clean it up right now."

Dean had already passed out, still clutching Cas' arm. Cas sighed, growled, and plotted ways to kill Dean without getting caught. He wished he was a forensic scientist, or something. He at least wished Dean would have pulled up his pants, and tucked himself back into his shorts before passing out... Then Cas had a brilliant idea.

Carefully, he reached into Dean's pockets, fishing out Dean's room key. Dean wasn't gonna bother him in there. And surely Chuck wouldn't mind. So, he peeled his arm free, climbed off the bed, shut off his room lights, and left Dean alone in his room as he headed to Dean's room to sleep peacefully for the night.

The next morning, Cas awoke well-rested for once. No Dean to disturb him. Chuck was already awake, but was hardly shocked at finding Cas sleeping in Dean's bed.

Chuck didn't even look away from his keyboard. "Let me guess, Dean blacked out in your room?"

Cas just looked at him sleepily. "Yeah... How'd you know?"

"Well, he was wasted last night, came in here, and kept talking about you, and all that... So I kinda suggested he go visit you."

The bastard. "Thanks for that, Chuck."

"At least he didn't steal a couch cushion this time?"

His eyes widened. "You knew about that, too?"

"He's not the quietest person in the dorms. He said it was part of some master plot. As long as it doesn't disrupt me, I don't care."

Cas knew he must get Dean back. No one walks all over Cas. Not even Gabriel. The justice will be swift and merciless.

"Chuck, you didn't see me in here today, okay?"

"Yes, boss." Knowing Chuck, he'd probably forget anyway.

Cas grabbed Dean's mattress from his bed, and quickly carried it out of the room. He knew exactly where he was going to take it, too. There was a storage room on the top floor that only RAs could access. There's no way Dean would find it, unless he begged Cas for help. That'll teach him.

After his little trip to the storage room, Cas decided it was time to wake up Dean. He walked to his own room, and unlocked the door, seeing Dean in exactly the same spot and state of dress he was in when Cas left. Seizing the chance, he slipped Dean's key back into his pocket so he'd be none the wiser. He then grabbed the roll of paper towels, and began to beat Dean in the head with them.

"Wake up, dumbass. You've got work to do."

Dean groaned from where he was sprawled out and tried to avoid the roll of paper towels, "Work?"

"You've got a door to wash, and a carpet to clean."

"What are you talking about?" A look of confusion spread over his face as he noticed his state of undress. He quickly tucked himself back into his boxers, and refastened his pants. He looked at Cas with uncertainty, hoping for answers.

Cas smacked him in the head with the paper towels again. "You. Last night. Pissing on my door and my floor. Ring any bells?"

Dean's eyes grew wide. "That really happened?"

Cas pointed to a large discolored spot on the carpet. "You tell me."

"No. There's no way! I thought I was dreaming... Thought I was a dog, marking my territory on some tree. Keeping all the other boys away."

"It was my _door_, not a tree. And now you get to steam clean my carpet. I already called maintenance to drop off a carpet cleaner. And house cleaning has some gloves and disinfectant spray. So, get to it."

Dean groaned and moaned and pouted his hardest, but Cas wasn't buying any of it. He grabbed Dean's arm, and pulled him out of _his _bed. He shoved the roll of paper towels against Dean's chest, spun him towards the door, and pushed him out.

"But, Cas..."

"Nope. You can pick up the supplies from your special friend at the front desk. I'm sure she'd love to hear why you have to clean my carpet, too."

He watched as Dean glared, and headed off towards the front desk. A smug sense of satisfaction grew deep inside, and Dean hasn't even been to his room yet to realize his mattress was missing. This was going to be an amazing day. Totally worth it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **_Enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated. _

* * *

><p>Dean begrudgingly picked up the supplies from the front desk, making sure to avoid eye contact with anyone on the way. He probably looked like shit. He certainly felt like shit. But he knew Cas would never rest or let him rest until the mess was cleaned up.<p>

On the way back to Cas' room, Dean made a quick stop at his own room, hoping to find some clothes so he could catch a quick shower. It might help him perk up a bit. At the very least, it'll help his back loosen up and clear the fog out of his head.

He walked in, heading for his dressed, but something didn't seem right. He noticed his blankets and pillows in a pile on the floor... He looked towards his bunk, and realized that his mattress was missing.

He tried to remain calm. He didn't want to spook Chuck. "Chuck... Do you know anything about this?"

Silence. And then the click of the keyboard. "Yes."

He was trying his hardest to stay calm. "And what do you know?"

More silence. "Your mattress was stolen."

It's surprisingly hard to stay calm... "Yes, I can see that Chuck. Do you happen to know by whom?"

"I... I was told I didn't see him."

Dean's eye twitched a little. "Chuck, Chuck, Chuck... I will ask again, nicely."

"I didn't see him."

Dean quickly left the room before snapping. Thanks to Chuck's oh-so-helpful words, he knew it was only one person, and that this person was a male. It didn't take a genius to figure out who would have done it. But Dean wasn't going to play his little game. Dean was going to find his mattress on his own before going back to clean. And, that way, Cas would never know, and his evil scheme would backfire. Suck on that.

Dean headed to the lounge, first. Sure, it was unlikely that Cas would leave it in such an obvious, public place, but he had to check. There was no mattress in there, though. Just a guy trying to play the Wii.

"Hey, you!"

The poor boy looked like he's been through a lot. He was jittery and shaky. "Yes?"

"You didn't happen to see Cas come by here with a mattress this morning, did you? Or even last night?"

"Actually, yes... This morning. He headed down the hall with it. Towards the stairs."

"Alright. Thanks."

Dean took off down the hall, heading up the stairs. He's never been up there before, but there must be something up there. This is one of the places Dean would never have thought to check on his own, so it would make it a good hiding spot.

When he reached the top, he instantly knew it had to be there. There was just one door marked 'Private Storage'. Dean tried the handle, but it was locked. Must be only accessible to the RAs with their special keys. That's cheating. Cas wasn't playing fair. Especially since Cas forced him to return the master key.

Cas was growing impatient. Dean should have been back by now. It didn't take that damned long to walk to the desk and back, even with the supplies... He must be trying to score with the desk girl. Typical.

Growling, Cas left his room, carefully stepping over the pee stain on his carpet. He glanced down the hall and noticed that the carpet cleaner was actually sitting outside Dean's room. Cas headed over there to make sure the little bastard wasn't hiding, or something.

He pushed the door open, and Chuck just sat there pointing down the hall.

"Thanks, Chuck."

Cas' hunt lead him to the lounge next. There wasn't anyone in there except for a guy trying to play the Wii. Before Cas could say anything, the boy spoke up, "There was that cocky jock kid asking about you and a mattress a few minutes ago. I figured he was looking for you... He headed up the stairs, if you want to catch him."

This hunt was a lot easier than Cas had expected it to be...

Cas quickly climbed the stairs and heard cursing coming from the top. He quieted down, like a lion sneaking up on its prey.

"Fucking Castiel. He's playing dirty." He must have been trying to pick the lock.

Cas climbed ever closer, waiting for the moment to strike.

Dean jiggled the handle more. "I should just kick his ass. He's a scrawny theater nerd."

Closer and closer.

And closer.

"DEAN!"

Dean let out a startled shriek, before spinning around and seeing the glare on Cas' face. "I didn't do nothing!"

He narrowed his eyes, and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing up here, Winchester? Trying to pick the lock?"

"What? No? I came to get my damned mattress back!"

"Why would your mattress be in the RA storage room on the top floor of the dorms?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me, since you're the one that put it in there."

"I did no such thing, sir!"

"You're full of shit, and you know it."

"Speaking of shit, shouldn't you be cleaning my carpet? I'd hate to have to report you to the Residence Director. Raphael isn't as nice and charming as me."

"Is that why you're here? To be a slave driver? Or did you just miss me?"

"I'm here to make sure you're not goofing off... And you hiding up here, trying to pick locks, and plotting out ways to beat me up constitutes goofing off in my book. Now march your ass downstairs."

Cas escorted Dean back to his room so he could grab the supplies, and then pushed him to Cas' room so he could begin the cleaning process.

"I'm just gonna kick back, relax, and watch you. Don't want you missing a spot."

Dean grumbled something that probably wasn't too kind, but Cas chose to ignore it.

"You'll probably want to start with disinfecting the door. And be careful where you kneel. You don't want to get pee all over your knees."

Again, Dean grumbled, but started squirting the solution on the door, and wiping it off.

"Get the door frame, too. You made a pretty big mess."

"What, were you watching me pee, or something?"

"I opened the door, and you were standing there peeing. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Pinch the tip and walk you to the bathroom?"

"Yeah, you would have liked that too much."

"You missed a spot, asshole."

Dean finally finished with the door and frame, and now it was time for the carpet. Cas found some joy in the fact that this was one of those bulky carpet cleaners probably from the '80s, and hell if he knew how to use it. He was more interested in seeing if Dean could figure it out.

Dean stared at it for a bit running his hand through his hair looking pretty confused.

"What's the hold up, Dean? Don't know how to plug stuff in?"

"No, butt nugget. This thing is older than I am. How the hell does it work?"

"Well, you turn it on, and you clean."

Dean just glared, but Cas gave him a smug, satisfactory smile in return. Cas was loving every minute of this. There was something oddly empowering about having Dean _fucking _Winchester on his hands and knees, cleaning his room. The sight alone gave him odd feelings in his stomach. Probably joy.

After some more swearing, Dean figured out how to work the machine, and shortly after, Cas' carpet was like brand new.

"Well, it took you long enough, Winchester, but it looks nice. Good job. Now after you return all the supplies, you should probably lay down and take a nice nap. _Oh wait_..."

Dean glared daggers at him, but Cas just laughed in response. He laughed a little too hard, though. It came out as kind of a dorky chortle instead of a maniacal laugh. Dean couldn't help but laugh in response.

Cas watched as Dean packed up the supplies and headed out the door, carpet cleaner in tow. He stopped, and turned back to Cas with an evil smirk on his face. "You realize, until I get my mattress back, I'm sleeping in the lounge. And I can't promise or ensure the safety of those couch cushions. Just saying..."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Happy early Halloween! Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p>Dean had heard that Gabriel was having another party, so his first thought was to find Cas and actually invite him this time. There was a rematch to be had.<p>

Dean approached Cas' room, trying to think of the best way to challenge him to a rematch. He stopped at the door, and gave a hesitant knock. He didn't really know how to ask it, so he'd just wing it.

The door opened. Cas was shirtless, drying his hair with a towel, obviously fresh out of the shower. Cas just eyed Dean wearily. "Yes, Winchester?"

Dean was momentarily stunned... from surprise. He tried his hardest to remember how to speak. "Oh, looks like you're already getting ready. Did you want to walk over there together?"

Cas slung the wet towel over his shoulder. "Walk where?"

"To Gabriel's. You and I are going to have a little rematch." Dean unleashed a mischievous smile.

Cas titled his head in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"The party tonight! Isn't that what you're getting ready for?"

"Oh... No, Dean. I told you that I don't party."

The smile transformed into a look of curiosity. "Then what's the deal? Where are you going?"

Cas eyed him suspiciously. "Does it matter?"

"It does if you're going to be all secretive about it. Got a date, or something?" Dean really hated secrets. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Dean, just drop it."

"Come on, tell me." Dean gave his best attempt at 'puppy dog' eyes.

Cas rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I have a show tonight."

"A... show?"

"Yes, Dean. A show." Cas tapped Dean's forehead. "I'm a theater major, remember?"

Dean had a look of confusion mixed with amusement. "Huh... I guess I never connected the dots."

Cas sighed, walked back into his room, grabbing something from his desk. He walked back to Dean, and handed him a program for the show. "Here. Now leave."

Dean looked down at the program in his hands and frowned, "Sweeney Todd?"

Cas sighed and shoved Dean towards the door, "Yes, now I have to get ready."

"Wait, wait, wait." Too late. Cas closed the door in Dean's face. "Psh. Rude."

Dean studied the program in his hands, and read the first page. "When the unjustly imprisoned Sweeney Todd returns to London, he vows revenge upon those who framed him. Joining forces with Mrs. Lovett, he kills and she bakes his customers into her meat pies."

Sounds like his kind of story. Maybe Cas was the director or light guy, or something. The party could wait, Dean decided. He was going to see what Cas was up to. But he had a few hours to spare. And the theater was just outside of campus, so it would only take a few minutes to get there, so he decided to hide out in his room for a while.

Dean opened the door to his room to find, surprise surprise, Chuck sitting there typing away.

He sat on his bed, hoping time would fly by. He ended up sitting there, staring at Chuck. Not that Chuck really noticed. "Hey, Chuck? You know, I've never really ask you this before, but what are you writing?"

"I am writing my memoirs."

"Your... memoirs? What have you done that's so notable?"

"Nothing yet. But when I do, they'll be ready for the presses. I like to plan ahead."

"You confuse me."

"And you distract me."

Dean could take a hint.

A few moments of silence pass. Well, not silence. There was still the clicking of keys. "Hey, Chuck?"

"Whaaaat?"

"What do you think Cas' problem is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is he so, I don't know, stand-offish?"

"He's fine with people that aren't you."

Dean narrowed his eyes and glared, not that Chuck noticed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you annoy him, or something. You really get under his skin."

"Well, his brother seems to tolerate me."

"Cas isn't Gabriel."

"I guess. But if Cas hates people as much as he pretends he does, then why is he an RA?"

"RAs get free room and board. And they get some weekly pay as well. It's a nice job if you think about it. Only downside seems to be you."

Dean pondered for a bit. "Why do you think he'd need free room and board?"

"Maybe because he's not on a scholarship like you?"

Dean wasted the rest of the hour attempting to peel Chuck away from the computer. He failed miserably, but he figured he could try again another time.

Glancing at the clock, Dean figured he better head to the theater if he wanted to see exactly what Cas was up to. When he walked in, he was surprised to see a line of people waiting. People actually lined up for theater? Who knew.

He got in the line, and eventually made it to the ticket counter. 20 dollars for a ticket. 20 dollars! He grumbled a bit, and then turned on his charms for the ticket girl. Somehow he was able to talk her down to 5 dollars. Yeah, he was good. No one could resist the Winchester charm.

Dean found a seat in the back of the theater, hoping not too many people would notice him. He felt very out of place, and very under-dressed for the occasion. He looked around, hoping to spot Cas somewhere up on the cat walk, or even in the booth, but he didn't see him. The lights dimmed, and the orchestra started playing.

"_Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd._"

Dean already felt uncomfortable. He didn't do musicals. He didn't understand them or their appeal. The song went on. And after a huge burst of voices, he saw something he could hardly believe... It was Cas. In a wig and a costume.

"_What happened then... Well, that's the play, and he wouldn't want us to give it away. Not Sweeney. Not Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street!_"

Dean quickly flicked through his program, the same program he's had most of the night and never thought to check. And sure enough, "Castiel Novak as Sweeney Todd."

Cas _was_ Sweeney Todd. The dude the play was named after. And for the next three hours, Dean sat in awe as Cas sang, killed, screamed, cried, loved, and died. So much emotion that Dean had never seen before. He was sort of amazed. When the curtain call finally came, Dean was the first one on his feet for Cas. He may have even yelled out his name and gave a celebratory 'woot'.

When the lights in the theater rose again, Dean was on the hunt for Cas. He had to say something. Congratulate him, or give him a pat on the ass, or something. Whatever those theater people did.

He noticed a lot of people were gathering in the lobby, waiting around. They looked like family of the cast, so he figured that was the place to wait. No Gabriel, though. Some of the actors began to emerge from the dressing rooms, and were immediately engulfed by the waiting people. Dean thought he saw Cas, but he wasn't really sure. It was probably best to wait outside the crowd for his own safety.

Dean lurked in the shadows, waiting for the masses to clear. That's when Cas caught his eye. He was trying to sneak out, avoiding the crowd of people. Dean hurried over to him.

"Cas!"

Cas' eyes grew wide. He looked like a deer in the headlights. "Dean? What are you doing here?" Dean stuck his arms out, moving in for a hug, but Cas gave him a weird look and backed away. "Did you just try to hug me?"

"Uh, what? No. No no no." Dean was clearly embarrassed, and his face was an odd shade of red.

Cas had a weird smirk on his face. "You're a bad liar."

"Your face... is... bad." Smooth.

Cas couldn't help but laugh at that. "I thought you had a party to go to."

"Well, curiosity got the best of me, so here I am. I can't say I expected to see that, though. Whatever that was."

"Is that why you were gonna hug me?"

"I wasn't going to hug you! I was, uh... stretching!"

"Right. Of course."

"Really Cas... That was pretty cool. I didn't know you could sing. Or act. And all that blood and killing? Fucking awesome."

"Thanks Dean." Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sure that took a lot for you to admit."

Dean just laughed nervously, and broke the hug, patting Cas on the back. An easy silence fell between them, and they just smiled at each other.

"So, Dean... What was your favorite part?"

"The scene where you choked that Italian douche bag and then locked him in a trunk." Dean couldn't help be reenact the actions.

A wicked smirk crossed his face. "Yeah... It was surprisingly easy to get into that mindset..."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **_It's November! You know what that means? NaNoWriMo. So forgive me if I seem to slow down on updates. I might forget. But reviews will help me remember!_

* * *

><p>Cas knocked on the door to Dean's room, he hadn't seen Dean anywhere else on campus so he was hoping to find him here. It was time for their tutoring session and Cas didn't have a lot of time available to search Dean out before he needed to go and work on his own homework.<p>

Cas let himself into the room when he heard Chuck's muttered "Come in!"

The room was Dean-free.

"Where's Dean?"

Chuck shrugged, eyes still firmly fixed on his computer. Cas let out a sigh and turned to leave, pausing when he spotted Dean's brother perched at the other desk in the room.

"Sam, right?"

Sam looked up and nodded before returning his attention to the book in his hands.

Cas bent a little to get a look at the cover and snorted, "Dante?"

Sam glared up at him, "What's wrong with Dante?"

"Isn't he a little out of your reading level?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, "I'm _sixteen, _I'm not an idiot."

Cas held up his hands in surrender, "Was just curious. The _Divine Comedy_ is one my favorite books."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? What's your favorite cantica?"

"Paradiso. Something about Dante's depiction of Heaven is really fascinating to me, you know? And yours?"

"Inferno. I find the description of Hell pretty awesome. What about Purgatorio?"

"I don't like the idea of Purgatory. Most people forget it exists, anyway. Well, until it's convenient to remember it."

Sam giggled. "Yeah, I guess. I think it's a Catholic thing. I don't understand how these souls can be purified, but not the souls in Hell."

Cas shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"What's your favorite sin?"

"That's an odd question..." Cas sat down on Dean's bed, across from Sam, pondering. "I guess lust? I always liked the phrase Dante used to describe the lusters. 'Carnal malefactors'. Plus, it's something we're all guilty of. The other sins are less natural."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You sound like Dean. He is the walking depiction of lust. I think he gets turned on by everything. And he's a glutton. For pie. And probably guilty of heresy. And anger. And greed."

"Yeah, he's a real winner."

Sam smiled at him. "I'm surprised you put up with him."

"I am, too. When he really pisses me off, though, I just get revenge on him."

"Yeah! It feels good, doesn't it?"

Cas smiled back. "Totally. Got any tips? What things annoy him more than anything?"

Chuck chimed in, "I'm not hearing this."

"Let's see... He hates it when you make fun of his music or his precious car. And, uh... He loves pie more than life itself, and will hate you if you don't share. You never want to question his manliness, or anything like that. Never imply that he's stupid... Aaaaand he's really ticklish."

Dean apparently chose this moment to show up, and Cas couldn't help but smile at him mischievously. "Hey Dean. Did you forget about our little get-together?"

"Are you in here corrupting my poor innocent brother?"

Sam gave Dean a sly look. "I'm far from innocent, Dean."

"You heard him, Dean. We were just discussing some classical literature that you probably know nothing about."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "I bet I do."

Sam scoffed with a smile. "No way. This is way beyond your reading level, Dean."

Cas watched as Dean grabbed the book out of Sam's hands. "Dante? He was one of the Ninja Turtles, wasn't he?"

Cas and Sam just laughed.

Dean glared at them both. "Screw you both."

Cas looked over at Sam, "Remember that last thing you said, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam gave him a quizzical look.

"Wanna show me where?"

Sam just laughed, "Yeah, sure. I'll need your help, though."

"Alright." Cas glanced over at Dean. Dean glanced at Sam. He knew something was up.

"I don't like like those looks... What were you talking about?"

Sam just shouted "Go!" and tackled Dean to the floor. "Grab his hands!"

Cas pinned Dean's hands above his head, and Sam began tickling Dean under his arms. Dean started giggling.

"Stop it, Sammy!"

"And he's especially tickling here." Sam tickled Dean's kneecap, and behind his leg. Dean began to squirm and giggle harder and at a higher pitch.

Dean managed to spit out between gasps and giggles, "I'm gonna kill you both."

Sam stopped, figuring he had enough, but Cas continued to hold his hands down.

"Wow, you were right Sam. Looks like he gets turned on by everything." Cas motioned down to the obvious tent Dean was sporting.

Sam backed away. "Dude, sick."

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

"You should probably let him go, Cas... He likes that too much."

Cas released Dean's hands, and helped Sam up.

Cas stared down at Dean. "You can just lay there until your little problem goes away."

Dean glared some more. "Man, shut up."

Sam laughed, "We can leave the room if you want to take care of it."

"I hate you both."

A voice rose from the computer, "Please don't leave him in here."

Cas grinned over at Chuck, "It's only natural, Chuck."

"Especially with Dean," Sam added.

"I think you forget who his roommate is. I'm well aware of his 'natural' problems."

"Can we stop talking about my dick, please?"

Cas just stared down at Dean."Anyway, sorry to bother you guys. I only stopped by to get Dean. He seems to have forgotten our meeting."

Cas reached down, and helped Dean up off the floor.

"Might want to let him take a cold shower before you take him anywhere," Sam snarked.

Dean glared at everyone. "Oh, you guys are fucking hilarious. Come on, Cas. Let's go."

Cas ushered Dean out of his room, and headed back to Cas' room.

"So, Cas... Mind explaining what the hell that was back there?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Your brother and I were just bonding. Sharing stories and what not. Wouldn't have happened if you were on time."

"Oh yeah, because I can't wait to learn about Calculus outside of class. Totally the highlight of my week."

"You seemed pretty excited about it in your room."

"God, would you let it go?"

"I would... but it's pretty _hard_." Cas laughed loudly at his own corny joke.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**_ Could it be we're nearing the end of our little adventure? I know the answer, but I shan't ruin it for you._

_As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. NaNoWriMo has been kicking my butt, so it's nice to see an encouraging word or two to cheer me on. It's nice to know one's work is appreciated._

* * *

><p>Dean caught up with Cas outside of the student lounge. Cas, having just finished yelling at someone for not cleaning up after themselves, wasn't in the best of moods. This probably wasn't the best time to cancel their tutoring sessions, but Dean didn't have a choice since he was already running late for practice.<p>

"Hey, Cas? Got a sec?"

Cas glared. "What do you want, Winchester?"

Dean already regretted this. "I, uh... Well, I have to cancel our little tutoring sessions."

He narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"It's not that I'm not grateful and all, but with practice starting up for the season, I just won't have time anymore..."

"You realize that if you fail the class you'll be off the team, right?"

Dean frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..."

"And you'll risk losing your scholarship."

"Yeah, I know. But I need to be at practice, or else I'll be off the team for sure."

"Dean..."

"We can finish this conversation later. I'm gonna be late to practice. Don't wait up."

Dean didn't really have time to ponder the disappointed look on Cas' face because he was running late, and the coach was going to kill him as it was. He ran from the dorm, across campus to the fields. He made it just in time for warm-ups.

Practice started and Dean went through the motions, trying to think of ways to be able to work in time for his tutoring sessions. Near the end of practice, some movement in the nearby bleachers caught Dean's attention. It was a person. It almost looked like Cas, which was insane since Cas had told Dean that he had no interest in sports.

Dean grabbed his gear and approached the bleachers. "Cas?"

Cas silently cursed to himself, and slowly turned to face Dean. "Yes, Dean?"

"What are you doing here?"

He looked down at his feet, "I was going for a walk, and then you called my name..."

"Bullshit. I saw you sitting there."

"I was resting for a minute. What, I can't sit on a bleacher?" Cas started getting a little defensive.

"No. _You _can't. You hate sports. So why are you following me?"

"Fine! I was making sure you went to practice." Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

Dean just blinked at him, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Hell if I know. I don't know why you do half the shit you do."

He couldn't help but smile at Cas. A sly, half-smile. "Why do you care?"

Cas looked away. "I don't."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah right." He turned, and started walking back towards the dorms. "You coming, or what?"

Cas hesitated for a bit before jogging up behind Dean. "So, you're a pitcher, huh? I always figured you'd be a catcher."

Dean did a double-take. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cas just smiled at him. "Nothing, Dean... Don't worry about it."

Cas followed Dean back into his room, trying to think of a way to work in Dean's much needed tutoring.

"You've got to have some free time somewhere in your schedule. Maybe if you gave up all that partying?"

Dean laughed. "Yeah right. That's like telling me I can never have pie again."

Cas frowned. "Well, did you have any ideas?"

Dean threw his gear down on his bed, and headed to his dresser. "Listen, Cas. I'm sweaty, sticky, and smelly. I'm going for a shower. You're free to join me if you're insistent on following me."

"Yeah, you'd like that." He watched Dean dig through his drawers and pull out a change of clothes.

"Oh yeah, totally. It's like you're living in my ass." He slammed his dresser drawer shut.

"Look, I'm just trying to help you, Dean."

"Maybe I don't need your help. Ever think of that?" Dean grabbed a towel and stormed out the door to the showers.

"Just give him a few minutes," a voice came from the computer.

Cas sighed, and sat on Dean's bed. "What's his problem, Chuck?"

"Dean has issues with asking for and accepting help. He thinks he has to suffer in silence, or something. Everything is his problem, and his alone."

"God, what an idiot." Cas rolled his eyes, got up, and headed towards the showers.

As he walked in, he heard the water running, so he knew Dean was already in the stall, and hopefully pulling his head out of his ass. He could hear Dean grunting and sighing. He was probably beating himself up for being such a jerk to Cas.

He approached the outside of the occupied shower stall. "Dean!"

Dean let out a startled grunt. "Dammit, Cas. I was just joking about the whole joining me thing."

Cas growled. "That's not why I'm in here."

Dean whined out loud. Actually whined. "Can't I shower in peace?"

"No, Dean. You can't. You need my help, and you're too stubborn to admit it."

"I can do this on my own. Now can you leave, please?"

"I don't think you can, Dean."

Cas waited for a reply, not wanting to argue more with Dean. Dean was oddly silent, with the occasional grunt coming from behind the curtain.

"Oh, god dammit, Dean."

Cas pulled open the curtain, and caught Dean in the act, dick in hand, looking fairly flushed.

"What the hell, Cas!"

"You realize that you're gonna clean that up, right?"

"What? No! I didn't even... you know, _finish_!"

"Rules are rules. I said if you're caught, you're gonna scrub the shower. Well, I caught you red-handed."

"Can I at least finish if I have to clean it anyway?"

Cas was somewhat dumbfounded by the question. "I, uh... I guess? I'll be in my room when you're, uh... finished. We're not done talking about this."

"Okie dokie." Dean pulled the curtain closed.

Cas just blushed a bit, and turned and walked out of the showers and headed back to his room, crashing down face-first on his bed, sighing loudly. "That man is going to be the death of me."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _Dean is up to something... You can almost feel it in the air._

_This is a deceptively short chapter. Regardless, I hope you enjoy. I cherish each and every review I receive, so keep the train of positivity flowing. It may just help me finish my NaNo._

* * *

><p>"You couldn't have found a bigger brush? I might as well be using a damned toothbrush."<p>

"Quit your bitching, and scrub. Not my fault you broke my rules."

Dean just sighed and shook his head. "You wouldn't have known I was breaking your rules if you left when I asked."

"I can't believe you were jerking it when you were talking to me."

"It's not like Chuck ever leaves the room. What do you expect me to do? Explode?"

"I thought you were Mr. Casanova. You have girls all over campus trembling at the sight of you."

"Like I ever get a chance. If it's not Chuck, it's you."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I see some mildew left in the corner."

A voice came booming in from the hallway, "Little brother! I hear you, but I don't see you."

"I'm in the shower room, Gabriel."

Dean sighed, "Oh great."

Dean watched as Gabriel sauntered in. "What'd your little boyfriend do this time?"

Cas glared at Gabriel. "Tell him, Dean."

"It's perfectly natural! I'm a healthy male. You can't blame me for my needs."

"You caught him spanking it?"

"Yup. Caught him red-handed."

"Well, well. Sounds like someone needs to get laid."

Dean looked up at him, "You're telling me. I've hit a very long, very dry spell."

"Then it's your lucky day, bucko. Yours too, Cas. I just so happen to be throwing a bitchin' party tonight. And you both can be my guests of honor. It will be a night to remember. Booze, bimbos, and blunts!"

"Nuh-uh. Dean can't do it. He and I have a little matter to attend to tonight."

"Come on, Cas. I've been good. My grades have been decent. I _need _this." Dean wasn't begging. No way.

"Yeah, Cas. Come on. Look at the poor boy. He looks practically depraved."

Dean watched Cas roll his eyes. "Look, if you come with me tonight, we can get some studying in, too. Please, Cas? Come with me, it'll be fun."

Cas shook his head. "Absolutely not."

Dean attempted his best puppy dog eyes. "Cas... Please? All work and no play makes Dean a dull boy."

Cas sighed, "Damn it, Dean... Okay. On one condition: you don't get completely trashed, and we leave by 1:00 AM."

"Yeah, fine. Deal. Whatever."

Dean heard a soft voice speak up from the entrance. "Um, Cas?"

"Yes?"

It's that poor kid from the lounge. Guess he finally had enough Wii for a while. "Um... I'm locked out of my room... Can you help me?"

"Yeah. I'll be right there." He turned and glared at Dean. "You keep working." Then he turned to Gabriel. "And you let him work."

Dean watched Cas leave the showers, and immediately turned to Gabriel. "You. I need your help."

"Eloquent as always, I see. How can I be of service?"

"Revenge. That darling brother of yours got all chummy with my brother and must have shared ways to torture me. So, I need to get back at him, and you're the man to go to for that. Eye for an eye, or some shit. So, spill it. What are his pet peeves? Things he hates? Ways to get under his skin?"

"You're speaking my kind of language." Gabriel thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Let's see... Cassie hates being called Cassie. Hates stupid questions. Hates cocky people. Hates people who chew with their mouth open. Hates sports. Hates loud music. Hates big cars. Pretty much everything _you_ are, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Good to know..."

"Oh," Dean could see a light bulb click on over his head, "and he hates hangovers."

"But he doesn't get drunk. He's like some sort of magic machine. Booze go in, and nothing happens."

Gabriel smirked, "Nah. He has a weakness. Tequila. That stuff will get his panties off faster than you can blink."

"Uh... gross. But I think I can use that. I'm curious to see a drunk Cas."

"It's pretty hilarious. And the morning after is even better. He'll be hungover like you wouldn't believe."

Dean couldn't help but smile wickedly. "Perfect. Time to get a little revenge."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** _Poor Cas... Would anyone really want Gabriel as a brother?_

_Anyway, I had to chop this chapter up. You'll see why later. Once again, reviews are highly appreciated._

* * *

><p>Dean dragged Cas along with him to Gabriel's party. Cas muttered and complained the whole way, but Dean couldn't wait to get his revenge.<p>

"Stop whining, Cas. This will be fun. I promise." He couldn't help be release a somewhat evil laugh.

"I don't believe you. You're up to something, I just know it."

Dean just smiled his signature smile, and pulled Cas through the front door. He quickly spotted Gabriel, and gave him a knowing nod.

"Here, Cas. Go take a seat on the couch. I'll be there in a minute."

Dean walked into the kitchen, followed by Gabriel.

"Got the tequila?"

Gabriel grinned. "Yup."

"And the water?"

"Totally. Let operation 'Fallen Angel' commence."

They both walked out of the kitchen towards Cas, bottles in hand, smiles on their faces. Cas gave them a suspicious look, eyeing the bottles. "What'cha got there?"

Dean smiled wickedly. "We're gonna play a little game, Cas."

Gabriel set the two bottles on the table, and produced two shot glasses. "You two ladies have fun." Gabriel went off to tend to the other guests.

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "What _kind_ of game, Dean?"

"Oh, let's call it the Calculus drinking game."

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Yeah? How's it played?"

"Well, you ask me a question, and if I get it right, you drink. If I get it wrong, I drink. And believe me, I want to drink."

Cas smirked. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Oh, I have a feeling it won't end up like that this time around."

"Why is that?"

"I'm prepared. I'm smart. I may have even studied."

Cas laughed. "Alright, big shot. Let's get this started."

Dean poured the shots. Cas' glass was filled with Tequila, his own filled with water. "Ready when you are, Cassie."

Cas gave him a glare, but let it slide. "Okay. What's a tangent line."

Dean scoffed. "You insult me. It's the line that touches the function graph at a specific point while remaining parallel to that specific point."

Cas took a shot and winced. "You're right. That was an easy one."

A few dozen questions later, Cas was not looking too well, but Dean was feeling rather hydrated. Dean grinned at him, "How you feeling, buddy?"

"You're so so so so sssssmart. I just can't... can't believe it."

"Yeah, I told you, man."

A few moments of silence passed, and then Cas noticed what time it was. "Deeeean."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. So this is what drunk Cas is like. "Yeah, Cas?"

"It's after one! It's your bedtime. You promissssed."

"Yeah, Cas. I did. You can walk me back, okay?"

Cas narrowed his eyes and pointed at Dean... Or at least in his general direction. "I'm watching yoooou..."

Dean couldn't stop smiling. "Yeah, yeah. I know. You're always watching. Let's get going."

Cas just stared up at Dean, eyes bleary, a look of concern on his face. "I ca- can't find the floor..."

"Cas, look down. It's right there."

"Oh... Ooooh." Cas smacked his feet against the floor repeatedly.

Dean stared at him for a moment trying to figure out what was happening. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking home, duh."

Dean laughed again, "Dude, you're not moving at all... You need to stand up to walk."

Cas just looked around, frowning. He looked up at Dean with puppy dog eyes, "Help me?"

Dean could swear Cas' lower lip trembled when he asked. How could he resist that?

"Come on, buddy. Let's go." Dean helped pull Cas up into a semi-standing position. Cas immediately fell into Dean, his whole body weighing him down.

"You're so strong. And ssssmart. And sex-ay."

Dean just laughed in response. "Thank you. And you're drunk. Now let's go." Dean walked forward, even with the added burden of Cas' weight.

On their way out, Dean just grinned at Gabriel. Gabriel gave him a thumbs up, and saw them out the door.

Dean managed to get Cas back to the dorms with only a few minor incidents along the way, including a brief period where Cas forgot how to blink. Dean had to take the time to explain how blinking worked. He hauled him into the building and headed for Cas' room.

"Cas, where's your key?"

Cas was nodding off at this point. "Mmmpocket."

Dean reached into Cas' pocket, and found his key, letting himself into Cas' room.

"Here we go, Cas. Home sweet home."

They stood at the doorway in silence for a bit.

"Deeeeaaaaan." Cas squeezed his hand.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Mmmmsleepy."

"Yeah, I can see that. It's bed time for you."

Cas tried to stand up straight, and wobbled over to his bed and face-planted into it. Dean figured he'd passed out, but Cas suddenly rolled over, struggling to unbutton his pants. He kept whimpering.

Dean couldn't help but pity the poor guy. He kind of regretted getting him wasted. Apparently he couldn't handle basic motor skills. "What's the problem?"

Cas kept tugging at his jeans. "Heeeelp."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Maybe this will help tide you over for a while. Finally, a use for the M rating, aside from language. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Maybe next time, I'll think of something witty and insightful to say. For now, I shall get back to my NaNo._

* * *

><p>Dean sighed, and walked towards Cas, figuring he'd help him get his pants off, and tuck him into bed. He reached down, and unbuttoned the top button, and managed to work the fly open. He bent lower, and pulled off Cas' shoes and socks, before finally pulling off the offending jeans.<p>

"There, Cas. How's that?"

He laid there with his eyes closed, and a contented smile on his face. "Mmmmbetter."

Dean smiled at Cas, helping him fully into the bed, arranging the blankets around him.

As Dean tucked him in, Cas grabbed hold of him arm, and pulled Dean down onto the bed with him, wrapping his arms around his body.

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh."

Cas planted a sloppy drunk kiss on Dean's lips. Dean was kind of shocked and tried to back away, but Cas just hugged him tighter.

"Noooo. Mine."

"Cas, don't. You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing."

"Mmmmyours too."

"What?"

Dean didn't understand, but that didn't stop Cas. Cas went in for another sloppy kiss, but Dean didn't fight this time, letting himself give in.

Cas broke the kiss. He began having an epiphany. "You... you peed on m- my door."

"Yeah, I know. I cleaned it up, too. You made me, remember?"

"You said... you ssssaid you were mark- marking your terri- terri- tory. Keeping all the o- other boys away."

Dean was getting defensive. "I was drunk, Cas. Like you are now." He regretted the whole incident, and he regretted telling Cas _why_ he did it. Cas wasn't supposed to figure it out, though.

Cas' eyes grew wide. "You did it on pur- purpose."

Dean just growled a bit. "Shut up, Cas." He leaned forward and kissed Cas into silence. He crawled the rest of the way onto the bed, and straddled Cas' legs, trying to get comfortable.

Cas hummed happily, hips arching off the bed as he tried to pull Dean closer. Dean let his weight fall onto Cas and continued his kissing.

Dean let his hands trail up and down Cas' chest, daring to dip his hands underneath his shirt, and explore his heated flesh. Cas moaned a bit, and ran his hands through Dean's hair, seemingly pulling him even closer, kissing with some kind of fevered passion.

Dean broke the kiss and sat up, smiling down at Cas. "Let's get this shirt off you."

Cas lifted his arms up over his head, his eyes begging Dean to pull the shirt off him, which Dean obliged. Dean paused and took in the sight of Cas laying beneath him, squirming, all hot and bothered. He couldn't help lavish in the moment. He smiled again, and dove back down, targeting Cas' jaw and neck, drawing out some interesting sounds from Cas.

Cas started fidgeting with Dean's shirt, tugging at the hem of it, obviously trying to pull it off of him. Dean slapped his hands away. "Not yet, Cas."

Dean continued his exploration of Cas' skin, allowing his hands to wander down his exposed chest, feeling the ripples of his smooth skin as he passed down his ribs, eventually stopping at his abs. Dean broke the kiss to roll onto his side, staring down at Cas' face, and letting his eyes wander over his body. He let his fingertips tickle up and down Cas' abs, and loved the sounds that Cas made.

He started feeling a little daring, and let his hand wander further south, keeping a careful eye on Cas' face. He hand stopped at Cas' boxers, and he hesitantly ran a finger along the inside of the waistband. Cas moaned, turning his head to Dean, leaning forward for a kiss. Dean stopped him, smiling, lowering him back flat on the bed.

Dean let his fingertips travel a bit further south, dragging them across the outside of Cas' boxers, hesitating at the growing bulge straining against the fabric. He made a beeline and moved his hand down further, and found Cas' thighs, and ran his hands up and down the skin there, managing some whimpers out of Cas.

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulders, pulling him back on top of him, and went back to kissing him. Dean wasn't too surprised. He wouldn't have that much patience if the tables were turned. Dean let himself melt into the kisses, feeling Cas run his hands up and down his back. He won't admit he let out a contented sigh, though. Not at all.

Cas arched his back again, and started to grind into Dean's leg. Dean could feel how turned on Cas was, but was a little hesitant to do anything else. It's not that he didn't know what to do, girls have done it for him all the time... It's that he's never done it for a guy before. He's never really wanted to. The only cock he's ever touched was his own... Repeatedly. But looking into Cas' eyes, he figured he had to let the hesitation go. He could do it, because Cas really wanted it. He really, really wanted it. And he would never admit to wanting it himself.

Dean deepened the kiss, grinding himself into Cas' thigh. Cas must not have been expecting it, because he let out a surprised squeak into Dean's mouth. Dean broke the kiss and laughed a bit, smiling. Cas let his hands wander down Dean's back, and eventually settle on his ass, pulling Dean's hips down, almost forcing Dean to grind into him even more.

He as staring down at Cas, who was staring back up with the look of pure lust in his eyes, and Dean wasn't sure what came over him, but next thing he realized, his hand was cupping Cas' erection through his boxers, and Cas was gasping.

"Is this okay, Cas?"

"Yesss. Please."

"You sure?"

Cas pulled Dean's head down, and kissed him, grinding up into Dean's hand. That was a yes.

Dean slipped his fingers into the opening of Cas' boxers, feeling the heated skin waiting for him. Cas shuddered beneath him, his breath hitching. Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas' dick, hoping he wasn't going to mess something up. He hesitantly started moving his hand, sliding it up and down the length. Cas helped out, by thrusting his hips up into Dean's grasp, and biting onto Dean's bottom lip.

Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought of Cas coming completely undone beneath him. He squeezed Cas a bit harder, and heard another moan escape from his mouth.

Cas quickly grabbed Dean's arm, stopping him. "Dean, wait... I'm gonna..."

"What? Dude, already?"

"I'm gonna..." Cas pushed Dean off of him, rolled out of the bed, and ran for the bathroom. Dean could hear him retching from the room.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean crawled off the bed, and went to help Cas.

Dean found him laying face-first in one of the toilets, crying.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Noooo."

"Let's get you to bed. I'll get some water for you, and some Tylenol. And you'll feel all better in the morning."

"I don't wanna... You think I'm gross."

"Oh, shut up, Cas." Dean picked the poor guy up off the floor, flushing the toilet for him. He helped him over to the sink, and cleaned up his face, and ran some paper towels under some cool water, placing it on his neck. "You'll be fine in the morning." He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Dean helped Cas back into his room, and into his bed. He fetched him a glass of water, and some Tylenol, making sure he drank something so he didn't get dehydrated.

"Just go to sleep, Cas."

Dean pulled the blankets around Cas, tucking him in.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Can you st- stay with meeee?"

Dean hesitated, looking around the room. Looking anywhere but at Cas. "Sure. Just let me get my blanket and pillows for the floor."

"What? N- No. My bed."

Dean fought the smile trying to spread. "Oh... Well, yeah, I guess. Are you sure?"

"Please?"

"Okay." Dean turned off Cas' lights, and stood at the edge of the bed, not sure how he got to this point, but he didn't really mind it.

Dean slipped off his pants, and his shirt, and climbed in with Cas, making sure Cas was facing the door in case he need to throw up again. Cas backed into Dean, until Dean was spooning him, grabbing Dean's arm, and wrapping it around his waist.

"Night Deanie."

Dean just smiled. "Night Cas."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Short and sweet? Let's hope so. Perhaps this is the calm before the storm. I'll make up for the shortness of this one some day, I'm sure. Until then, I really appreciate the reviews I've received thus far. So, keep them coming._

* * *

><p>Having a room with an east facing window was probably the worst thing in existence. So was the marching band that had set up camp in Cas' head. Cas didn't even want to move which was probably a good thing, he'd probably end up throwing up whatever was left in his stomach.<p>

Cas tried to remember everything that had happened the night before, he couldn't remember much beyond the drinking game with Dean. He wasn't even sure how he got back to his room. For now, he was more focused on not dying.

That's when he heard the snoring start up from behind him. It felt like a saw was cutting through his brain, and took him a minute to realize that someone else was in bed with him. Hesitantly, Cas rolled over onto his other side, and ended up face-to-face with a naked Dean _fucking_ Winchester.

If he could, Cas would get up and run, but his body and head wouldn't allow him. He stared at Dean, trying to remember what happened, hoping Dean wouldn't wake up anytime soon. He ran through the night as best he could. There was Gabriel's, and then that stupid Calculus game with Dean. He was doing shots. Tequila. Well, that explains a lot. Cas didn't do well with Tequila.

Dean just laid there peacefully, an occasional snore escaping, a pool of drool on the side of his mouth. Cas really wanted to shut him up. The snores were drilling into his aching brain. Cas slowly reached up, and grabbed Dean's nose, pinching it shut. Like magic, the snores stopped, but it also startled Dean awake.

Cas grimaced. "Shit..."

Dean sat up quickly, looking around sleepily, "Huh? What's wrong Cas? Gonna puke again?"

"Again?" Cas stared at Dean in confusion.

"Yeah... You puked last night. There may have been tears, too."

Cas scowled at Dean, "I don't cry."

Dean just gave a slight smile. "Whatever you say."

Cas paused, trying to take in the situation. He narrowed his eyes at Dean. "Why are you in my bed, Dean?"

"Because you begged me to stay?"

"And why are you naked?"

Dean lifted the blanket, showing Cas. "I'm wearing boxers. Not naked."

Cas sighed. "Why are you wearing nothing but boxers in my bed, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "You must have been completely wasted."

"Tequila and I do not get along."

Dean just laughed loudly. "Obviously. You don't remember anything, do you?"

Cas groaned in pain. "I remember Tequila. And Calculus."

"Nothing else?"

Cas squeezed his eyes tight. "Dean... Please. My head is killing me, and it's about to kill you."

A sly grin spread across Dean's face. "You know... sex helps with headaches..."

"What the hell?" Cas smacked Dean's chest. "Go back to your room."

"Look, you're the one who didn't want me to leave you last night."

Can groaned loudly, "Just go awaaaaay."

Dean gave him a look of disbelief, and almost of hurt. "God, you're such a cock tease." Dean crawled over Cas, and climbed out of the bed, grabbing his shirt and jeans from the floor, pulling them on.

Cas' eyes widened, and he looked at Dean, "What are you talking about?"

"Just forget it. Oh wait. You already did." Dean turned his back to him. "Go back to sleep, ass."

Dean stormed out of the room, making sure to slam the door out of spite.

"Ow. Fucking Dean..." Cas groaned, and put his pillow over his face, hoping to black out the world's lights and sounds.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Don't kill me for the ending... But, as always, reviews are appreciated._

* * *

><p>Dean collapsed on his bed. For once Chuck wasn't in his room, so there wasn't a persistent typing sound driving him nuts. He laid there in blissful silence, hoping to just pass out, and forget about everything that's been plaguing his mind. Did he like Cas? Sure. He was a cool guy, and pretty interesting once you got to know him... But did he <em>like<em> Cas? Hard to answer that. Sure, he kinda made out with him, jerked him off a bit, and was minutes away from sucking his fucking _dick,_ but that didn't mean anything, did it?

Dean Winchester just didn't do stuff like that. He wasn't romantic. He wasn't _bro_mantic. He always waited for the girls to throw themselves at him. He rarely had to work for anything. But what was it about Cas that got him so worked up? Why did he let himself give in like that?

Dean didn't see Cas again until dinner time. Cas was walking out of the showers, looking more human than he had earlier. Dean wasn't really sure what to say to Cas, but something had to be said.

He approached him awkwardly. "Hey, Cas. How you feeling?"

"Fine."

Cas was avoiding making eye contact. Dean wasn't too pleased. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Dean. Don't worry about it."

Dean stared at the ground for a bit, as the awkward silence seemed to become unbearable.

"Cas, we need to talk about last night."

He watched as Cas shifted uneasily. "...Don't worry about it."

"Please, Cas?" No response. "Look, I'm sorry for getting you drunk."

"Dean, I don't want to talk about this here."

"Can we go to your room, then?"

Cas hesitated, looking everywhere but at Dean. "I was going to head to dinner, I haven't eaten all day."

"If we talk, I'll buy you a pizza or something."

Cas pondered it for a moment. "Tempting."

"You can even pick the restaurant."

"Fine. Deal. Let's go."

They walked to Cas' room in silence... The awkwardness had lifted a bit for now, but Dean was hesitant about the conversation to come.

Dean walked into Cas' room, Cas closing the door behind them. He walked to his bed, and plopped down, sighing a bit. "Alright. What did you need to talk about?"

Dean stood by the bed awkwardly, trying to figure out the best way to go about the conversation. "What do you remember from last night?"

"Before the booze? Or after you brought me back here and pretty much had your way with me?"

Dean's eyes widened a bit, and he went silent for a bit. "So you remember now."

"It all came back to me when I was in the shower."

Dean hesitated. "And you're not mad?"

"Uh... No? Do you have any idea how long I've been expecting that to happen?"

"Wait, what?" ...What? Did Dean hear him correctly?

"Dean... You've been crushing on me since you moved in here."

"What? No way." Dean Winchester doesn't _crush_.

"It's okay to admit it. I'm not judging you."

"No, dude. No." Dean just shook his head.

Cas rolled his eyes. "You were pretty into me last night. And, need I remind you,_ you_ weren't even drinking."

"_You_ were drunk. You might not be remembering it right."

"Dean, you did most of the work yourself." Cas let out a mix between a laugh and a scoff.

"You're the one that started it."

A sly grin grew on Cas' face. "Yeah, I did. And you totally wanted it. You just didn't have the balls to do it, so I did. I'm just sorry it took Tequila to get it out of me."

"Actually, that wasn't the first time you, uh... acted out. You were pretty clingy to me when you were doped up on Nyquil."

"Is that why you kept calling me 'Mr. Cuddles'?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah. I just ignored it, and pretended it didn't happen. That it was a coincidence, or something."

"Dean... Come on."

"No way, man."

"Just admit it. Say you like me. Say you _want_ me."

"There's nothing to admit."

"So, that little incident where you peed on my door to keep all the other boys away? Or when you stole the cushion just so I'd hunt you down? Or when you popped a boner from me sitting on you in the lounge? Or the boner when I had you pinned to the floor? Or when you were jacking off in the shower, despite me standing there talking to you? That was all nothing?"

"I can't control Little Dean! He has a mind of his own."

"Dean _fucking_ Winchester skipped a _party_ to come see _me_ in a _musical_."

"I didn't know it was a musical!"

Cas sighed loudly. "If you're gonna keep your head in your ass, then I think we're done here. You owe me some pizza."

Dean looked at the door, then back to Cas, then back to the door, pondering what to do next. "What kind of pizza did you want?"

Cas grabbed a pillow and threw it at Dean. "You're hopeless, Dean."

"Cas... Pizza?"

He glared over at Dean. Dean simply smiled, waiting for an answer.

"Pizza Hut. Pepperoni. With pineapple. And sausage," Cas finally offered with a sigh.

"Gross, dude."

"Shut up. It's my pizza."

"Do you want it delivered, or do you want me to pick it up."

Cas shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me. You're paying."

"Delivery it is."

Dean opened the door to leave. "You realize that you're not waiting in my room, right?"

Dean faltered at the door, looking back at Cas. "What? Why?"

"Because you're an ass. Bring me my pizza when it gets here. Until then, don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Well, in that case, I think I'll go pick it up."

"Fine with me."

Dean stood in the doorway for what seemed like forever, looking back at Cas, a frown on his face. "Look, Cas-"

"I'm hungry, Dean."

Dean kept his gaze fixed on Cas for another minute, and then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Cas was starting to get a little irritated. It's been two hours, and Dean hadn't been back with his pizza yet. He kinda wished he had Dean's cell number so he could see what the deal was. Maybe he got lost, or distracted, or something.<p>

He was really tempted to go to Dean's room and check, but he doubted Dean was there and didn't really want to bother Chuck... But at the same time, it wouldn't really hurt... So, he headed to their room anyway, and knocked. No answer. So he knocked again.

This was odd. Chuck was never gone. Maybe something was wrong. He knocked again. Still no answer.

It was weird that the door wasn't locked. Maybe it meant someone was there. He opened the door and looked inside. No Chuck. No Dean. No lights. Chuck's laptop was even turned off. Wow. Okay, so Cas had no idea why it was taking Dean so damned long, and he was getting tired of waiting. Dean obviously wasn't back yet, or else there'd be some sign of life in the room. Sighing, he closed the door, locked it, and headed back to his room.

He decided to lay on his bed, and go over the night before in his head (what parts he could remember), ignoring his rumbling stomach. He could watch TV, but that hardly was a distraction, especially when every other commercial was about food. No, he didn't want an Angus burger. Or curly fries. He wanted his damned pizza.

He realized that Dean was rather pushy with him last night... And, despite being drunk, Cas willingly let him take control and explore. He's never really done that with another guy... Well, with anyone really, but it was pretty amazing feeling. Dean had the lips of an angel, or something. And not to mention his tongue. And Dean was completely sober. He must have really wanted to do that for a while, because there was desperation and passion to it. Dean knew exactly what he was doing, and he was pretty sure Dean knew exactly what he wanted.

Cas was just about to give up hope for the pizza when he heard a knock at his door.

"Finally!" He crawled off his bed, and headed to the door. "I thought you were dead or something." He flung the door open. "I'm starving."

Dean stood there, pizza in hand, an odd smirk on his face. "Yeah, sorry. Traffic was crazy."

Cas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Even if you walked there, there's no possible way it would have taken you two hours."

Dean just grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Here's your pizza. You're welcome."

And with that, Dean walked away. He had a strange glint in his eye, but Cas didn't really think twice about it. He knew Dean was up to something, but he didn't have time to ponder it as his stomach demanded his attention; the smell of the pizza calling his name.

He set the pizza box on his desk, and got comfortable in his desk chair, preparing himself to dig in. When he opened the box, he noticed the pizza was cold. Of course. But then he looked at the lid and noticed a message written on it: "_Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Think about that. - D_"

"Why does he have to be so fucking difficult?" he said out loud to no one in particular. He shrugged to himself, and began eating the pizza. Sure, it was cold, but at this point, it was heavenly ambrosia.

Half the pizza gone, Cas heard another knock at his door. "This better be important, dammit."

He stomped over to the door, and flung it up. He wasn't quite expecting what was waiting for him when the door opened, though.

It was Dean. Grinning. Shirtless. _Pantsless_. Holding a teddy bear - No, a Sweeney Todd teddy bear - in front of his crotch. It had a little note attached to it, reading: "_For my Cas, since you love to cuddle so much. - D_"


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**: _And this is the end, dun dun dun. Thank you all for reading through it, and for the lovely comments. I appreciate your feedback. I hope you enjoyed the ride._

* * *

><p>Cas' jaw nearly hit the floor.<p>

Dean looked around nervously. "Can I come in before someone sees me, please?"

He grabbed Dean's arm, and yanked him into his room, closing the door behind him. Before Dean could say another word, Cas has him pinned against the wall, cutting him off with a kiss before he could say anything stupid.

Cas' eyes wandered down the sight before his eyes before finally landing on the furry present between Dean's legs. "Is that a... a Sweeney Todd teddy bear? Or are you just happy to see me?"

Dean groaned at Cas' cheesy joke. "Yeah... I've never been to a Build-a-Bear Workshop before, and I hope to never have to go again... Almost 2 hours surrounded by snotty, clumsy children. I felt like a creeper."

Cas just smiled, and kissed him again. He took the bear, and threw it to his desk. He looked down, and realized Dean wasn't wearing boxers. "Well, looks like you _are_ happy to see me."

Dean just smiled at Cas. "I'm always happy to see you."

Cas ran his hands up and down Dean's chest, hardly sure what was happening, but he wasn't going to complain. He was almost certain this was some kind of dream, caused by hunger hallucinations.

"This isn't fair. I feel like I'm on display, or something. You're wearing too many clothes for this party." Dean reached for Cas' shirt, only to have his hand smacked away. Cas grinned wickedly. Dean huffed in frustration, but stopped himself from complaining when Cas slowly pulled his shirt up and off, revealing all that pale skin for Dean to take in.

"There. How's that?"

Dean pulled Cas in closer by one of his belt loops, grinding himself against Cas' leg, "I think you can stand to lose a bit more."

Cas smacked Dean's hand away again, "_Patience,_ Dean."

"Not much for patience right now."

Cas simply smiled, shoved Dean's hands away again and dropped to his knees in front of Dean.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Dean woke up with a smile on his face. He looked to his right and saw a slumbering Cas, and his smile grew a bit wider.<p>

He leaned over, and placed a gentle kiss on Cas' cheek, hoping not to wake him, but, at the same time, hoping he'd wake up and be ready for another go.

Cas began to stir, and blinked his eyes open, glancing over at him.

"Morning, Winchester."

"Afternoon, actually."

"Oh... Damn."

"Yeah, I guess I tired you out last night."

"I think you did more than that. Don't know if I'll be able to walk in a straight line for a while."

"That's okay. You can just stay in bed with me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Cas paused, his eyes widening. "Wait, what time is it?"

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. 2-ish."

Cas groaned. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm late."

"For...?"

"I have to do my rounds."

"You can let it slide. Besides, you can't walk in a straight line, remember?"

"Yeah, thanks for that."

"My pleasure."

"But really, I have to go on my rounds. Need to make sure that Winchester punk isn't up to something." He crawled to the edge of his bed, throwing his legs over the side.

"I fucking knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"You specifically hunted me down every day, didn't you?"

"No way. You are the one that caused trouble on a daily basis. I just went to the source of the trouble. Cut out the middleman. You must have really wanted my attention."

"Whatever, man. I'm an angel."

"No. You're a pain in my ass."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

Cas chuckled a bit, slapping Dean's chest. "Stay put. I'll be back soon."

He watched as Cas stood up, wincing a little bit, and bent over to fish around for his clothes that were strewn about. Dean was really tempted to reach out and rub the exposed skin of Cas' ass, but he resisted. Cas had to work. Dean pouted as Cas got dressed once again and walked out of the room, the smile leaving his face, being replaced with the signature Castiel glare. Guess he had to keep up appearances.

Dean quickly realized that he had left all of his clothes back in his room, and he wanted to check his phone. He looked around Cas' rather bare room and found nothing to cover himself... He contemplated whether or not he should borrow a pair of Cas' boxers, but Cas was at least one size smaller than him. It might be rather flattering, though.

He decided to go for it. He grabbed the first pair he found in Cas' drawer, bright orange, squeezed into them, and headed back to his room to find some clothes and his phone. He tried opening the door, but found it locked. He banged his head against the door, cursing himself for leaving his key with his clothes. He started knocking hoping Chuck was in there, but there was no answer.

He looked around the hallway, hoping no one was around to see him in his state of dress. He didn't see anyone, so he continued to thunk his head against the door. He headed back to Cas' room, but sighed loudly when he realized that Cas' door was locked, too. He didn't have anywhere to go now. He couldn't really chill in the lounge. Someone would see him. He didn't really want to hide in the bathroom, either. Cas might think he abandoned him, or something.

It didn't much matter, because he heard a voice shout to him.

"Winchester! Are those my boxers?"

He jumped a bit, and turned to see Cas walking towards him. His frown slowly turned into a smirk. "Looks like it, yeah. Want me to take them off?"

"Not right now, no." Cas looked around, trying to figure out why Dean was in the hallway wearing his boxers. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was trying to get into my room to find some clothes and grab my phone. But the door's locked."

"Where's Chuck?"

"No idea. I was with _you_ all night."

"True... If you ask me nicely, I can let you in..." He dangled his set of master keys in front of Dean's face.

"Oh, please Castiel, would you be ever so kind and let me into my dorm room? I'd be ever so grateful."

Cas just rolled his eyes. "Smart ass."

"Seriously, man."

"Yeah, okay." Cas walked with Dean to his room and used the master key, unlocking the door for Dean.

Dean quickly headed to his dresser and pulled out a change of clothes, and grabbed his phone to see he had a few missed calls from Sam. Cas was standing in the doorway, watching him. "Hey, Cas?"

He tilted his head in that signature way. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind, uh... giving me a minute? I need to give my bro a call."

"Trying to get rid of me, huh? I see how it is."

"Cas..."

"Nah, that's fine. I'm done with my rounds, so I'll be in my room."

"I'll bring you your boxers back when I'm done."

"Only if you're still in them. Gotta admit, it's kinda hot."

"Who are you, and what have you done with Castiel Novak?"

He smiled a wicked smile. "I'll show you later."

"Yeah, yeah." He ushered Cas out of his room, and closed the door behind him. He sat on his bed, and tried to figure out why Sam had called. Then he realized that he missed his nightly call with him. Poor kid. Dean was busy getting laid, and Sammy was trying to talk to him.

He quickly dialed Sam's number and hoped he wasn't too busy. The phone rang twice, then he heard him answer.

"Hey Sammy!"

"It's _Sam_, Dean. Sam."

"Did you miss me?"

"Where were you last night? I tried calling a few times."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was, uh... studying with Cas, and I forgot my phone in my room."

"You were studying all _night_?"

"Yeah... Calc, man... Tough stuff."

"_Right_."

"Sorry I wasn't around."

"Don't worry about it. You were studying. As long as you didn't abandon me to go get laid, or something..."

"Yeah, no. Totally studying. Derivatives and pi and what not."

"Dean..."

"So, what'd you need, Sammy boy?"

"Just wanted to talk to my brother. You know, Christmas is coming up soon. Were you going to come home for break so I'm not stuck with Bobby?"

Oh shit... Break. "Yeah, dude. I'll be there."

"Gonna bring Cas?"

"What? No... Why would I bring Cas?"

"I just figured..."

"Figured what, Sam?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"I will be home for break. I'll be there to smother you daily for almost a whole month. You'll be sick of me."

"Sounds good. Gonna get me a present, too?"

"Yeah, totally. I'll get you a giant pink Christmas sweater."

"Gee, thanks."

"So, I'll see you then, okay? Is everything going good there?"

"Yeah. It's fine. Just not the same, you know?"

"Yeah, I know... Well, Sammy, take care of yourself, alright?"

"You too, Dean. And tell Cas I said hi. And treat him right, Dean."

"Will do. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Wait, what? Sam knows something... He has to know. But how the hell does Sam know? ... What does Sam know, exactly?

Dean sighed and climbed off the bed. He grabbed his extra clothes and his phone and key, and headed back to Cas' room and knocked. He heard Cas beckon him in, and he pushed the door open. He walked in to see Cas laying on his bed, holding the Sweeney Todd teddy bear.

He couldn't help but smile. "I named the bear 'Mr. Cuddles', you know. And it took me forever to find the little toy razor blade and wig. And then I asked the bear lady for fake blood. That's when she kicked me out."

Cas returned the smile. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Sam says hi."

"Oh yeah? How's he doing?"

"He seems fine. Seems like he misses me."

"Aww. He's a good kid. Very smart for his age."

"Yeah, tell me about it. He got me thinking, though..."

"Wow, did it hurt?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, fuck you dude."

"Been there, done that. Anyway, what were you thinking?"

"What are your plans for the Winter break?"

"I was gonna spend them on campus, and then spend some time with Gabriel around Christmas."

Dean frowned a little bit. "Oh. That sounds nice."

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sam asked if I was going to bring you home with me."

"Why would he ask that?"

"I have no idea, man... I think he's psychic or something. Freaks me the hell out."

"You mean... he knows about... _this_?"

"I'm pretty sure..."

"Smart kid."

"So, the invitation is on the table, Cas. If you want to come home with me, you're more than welcome. I'm sure Gabriel wouldn't mind too much."

Cas paused for a while, focusing on the Sweeney Todd bear in his hands, fussing with the little wig and toy razor. Dean just stared at him expectantly, growing concerned when he wasn't saying anything.

"Cas?"

"Yeah, that sounds good."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, totally. How big is your bed?"

"If you come, we have to behave. I don't want to scar Sam for the rest of his life."

He gave Dean a look that said 'yeah right'. "You mean no tickling?"

"Especially no tickling."

Cas got off the bed, and walked towards Dean with a wicked grin on his face, backing him into the corner. "None at all?"

Dean didn't like where this was headed. "Nope."

Cas grabbed Dean's kneecap, and began to squeeze. "So, none of this?"

Dean fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. "Nooo!"

Dean pulled Cas down on top of him, capturing his hands, and kissed him on the cheek.

Cas smiled at him. "I'll be good. On one condition."

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Yeah? What's that."

Cas fought to free his hands. "When we get back here, you need to take me out."

"I already bought you pizza... I'm not made of money, dude." Dean held tight, not letting them go.

"No, that doesn't count. I mean a date. Food. Entertainment."

Dean stared at him in disbelief. Cas was pretty ballsy once you got to know him, apparently. "No dessert?"

Cas didn't hesitate at all. "You can be the dessert."

Dean hummed thoughtfully, pondering for a moment. Then he gave Cas a wicked grin. "You've got yourself a deal."


End file.
